Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Stones
by Canyon
Summary: It is 1939. World famous archaeologist Indiana Jones has been on many adventures, but now faces one of his deadliest quests yet. He will need to travel hospitable lands, and once again face great danger as well as a new enemy. STORY REWRITTEN SLIGHTLY...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

El Mansura, Egypt  
Late April 1939

The sun was just beginning to set as two male figures walked quickly through the desert. They had left their camels behind and now they were getting closer to their destination. One of the men was tall and well built with broad shoulders and a confident stride. The other man, who was also tall and well built was stocky and carried a rope over his shoulder.

Moments later, they came to a great temple, a magnificent structure that stood at least one hundred feet tall.

The Temple of the Eye of Horus.

One of the men struck a match and lit a torch and moved forward in the dark. The one holding the torch passed it to the other man, and he moved his hand across the wall in front of him, located a hidden lever to the side of the temple and pushed, hard. With a great loud creak the door rolled open to reveal a lit dusty staircase. Together, they breathed in the dusty ancient air and thought about the task that lay ahead.

"Indy, my friend", said the Egyptian. "This is it. We are here. Shall we proceed?" The other man looked at him. He looked slightly out of his usual attire dressed in a galabayo.

"Okay, Sallah", said Indiana Jones. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yes, my friend. I am." As they proceeded down the stone steps, there was an eerie silence and Indy had a feeling that they were being watched. As they proceeded down further, Indy and Sallah glanced around at their surroundings. A gentle breeze swept across Indy's face and there was almost a sense of foreboding as they ascended down further to their destination.

Indy had done some research into this particular temple and had heard about an artefact, an artefact that consisted of a necklace, but not any ordinary necklace. He had heard little about it but, what he _had_ heard was that it was a triangular piece of clay and had various symbols written on beads surrounding the main part of it and there in the centre of it was a symbol representing the Eye of Horus. It was said to possess a strange mystical energy and when Marcus Brody, his friend and colleague had told him that there would be an Egyptian themed display of artefacts, he knew he just had to find it, so he contacted his old friend, Sallah in Egypt:

"Indy, by the Gods. It is you! How can I be of assistance?"

"Sallah. What makes you think that I'm phoning about an artefact?" asked Indy in jest.

"Indy, my friend. You know as well as I that you are interested in something happening in my lands. Now, how can I be of assistance?"

And so they had met in Cairo.

It was great seeing Sallah again. Indy had always promised to write and Sallah had done the same, but with the world's best intentions, had never quite managed to get round to doing so as often as he would have liked. Sallah had told Indy that he was always more than welcome to visit his home anytime, and his wife, Fayah felt the same. After catching up on old news, they had travelled to El Mansura by camel and planned to arrive there by sunset.

They carried on walking down the steps, their steps making an odd clacking sound as they did, and when they had reached the bottom, they both stopped. Both men could have sworn they heard something.

"Wait", said Indy, holding up a hand.

"Sounded like a cat", said Sallah.

They walked on further and were met with a series of passageways and tunnels, all lit by torches attached to the walls.

"Now what?" asked Indy.

Sallah thought a moment. Then he began to walk through the second passage.

"What makes you so sure", asked his friend.

"I have been given some information about this place. There is something that troubles me. I feel that wise to be here. Indy, my friend, we should not spend too much time in this place. It is dangerous."

"Relax, Sallah", said Indy nonchalantly. _Nothing is going to go wrong_ or so he hoped.

Just then there was a strong breeze, which made the torch flames flicker.

"Okay", said Indy. "Maybe we should think about moving."

As the walked further down the corridor, Sallah took them down a series of intricate passageways, which seemed to go on forever. It was almost as if he was instinctively knew where to go. As time moved on, the air seemed more stifled somehow. The Egyptian seemed to know where he was going and Indy would have most likely been able to work it out, but he had the feeling that this was no ordinary Egyptian temple. Moments later, they came to an awe-inspiring view. Ahead of them was a large room lit with torches, and on each side was a statue of every Egyptian deity that Indy and Sallah had ever seen including Bast, Horus, Anubis and Osiris. The torches flickered against the walls, giving of a strange eerie feeling. Slowly, Indy and Sallah stepped into the room and glanced over to the far end, which was pitch black. In the blink of an eye, the torches lit up, leaving the darkness behind to reveal a giant Statue of Horus, looking proud and majestic, which reached the ceiling. He wore a double crown, representing Upper and Lower Egypt, and on the crown a hissing cobra was depicted. Cautiously, the two archaeologists approached the statue. What happened next was even more bizarre. The torches dimmed and then began what Indy thought was a strange humming sound. The sound gradually got louder and seemed to come from the great statue. A great loud boom reverberated and now the whole room was shaking violently, dust and debris scattering about in all directions. Another loud boom shook through the room, throwing Indy and Sallah onto the floor and then suddenly the entire room went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took some time for Sallah to wake up and come to his senses and as he did he noticed that the room was slowly beginning to get lighter. He blinked. A great light shone from the statue of Horus and Sallah looked over at Indy who appeared to be out cold.

"Mortals!" The statue seemed to speak.

"Horus", Sallah knelt and bowed to the statue. He shook Indy awake.

"Indy, my friend! You have to see this!"

Slowly Indy woke up. "Wha… Must have hit my head when I fell", he muttered, shaking his head.

Like Sallah, he knelt in front of the great statue and stared.

"You have travelled far", the voice boomed. "I know what you seek. You have managed to save mankind more than once."

Indy and Sallah looked at each other and smiled.

"I have followed you both closely and I see a great many things in your past as well as your future, especially the one who is not from this land."

Indy smiled and whispered to Sallah. "Not about to argue with a God." The Egyptian grinned back.

"Rise!" boomed the voice once more, and as they did, something appeared and landed on the sand covered floor.

_It looks like_…, _but couldn't be_, thought Indy.

The necklace. There it was, right in front of them.

"I don't understand", said Indy to the statue.

"You have been chosen by the Gods," said Horus.

"Chosen?" said Indy and Sallah said simultaneously.

"Yes", said Horus. "You have done a great many things and have proven yourself."

Indy nodded. _This is really something. Talking to a God. _

"There is one more thing."

"Yes?" asked Indy, reluctantly.

"If you succeed in leaving my great temple, the necklace is yours. Should you fail, the necklace will be returned to me, and both of you will stay here and you will belong to the Gods. I know that you will choose the correct path."

Indy and Sallah looked at each other and stood there for a moment not knowing what to say. The room began to shake once more.

"Go", boomed Horus.

Both men weren't about to argue. Not now.

Indy scooped up the necklace and put it around his neck. It tingled slightly when he touched it, and he felt the sensation next to his bare skin. He and Sallah ran out of the room and by now, it felt as if the whole temple was falling apart. They continued on back to the corridor where they had once been but the corridors had changed.

"Just great!" said Indy.

"Indy! We don't have much time", said Sallah frantically. "Quickly, this way."

Sallah was going on instinct and was glad that they had moved, as where they had just been standing, a big slab of stone came down from the ceiling and hit the floor with a thud.

"That was close", said Sallah, as Indy pulled him out of the way of another piece of stone hit the floor.

"Thank you", he gasped.

"C'mon", said Indy. "Let's get out of here"

Now things were getting serious. The whole temple was shaking like a giant earthquake and felt as if it were about to fall down at any moment.

As they continued, Indy could have sworn that he'd heard a hissing noise. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

_Jesus_, thought Indy.

"This way", Sallah was motioning for them to go in the direction of the hiss.

"Ah, Sallah. I don't think…" Indy began.

"Indy. It's okay. It's our way out. I know it."

Indy took a gulp of air.

"Okay. After you."

Slowly, they approached the next room. It was dark and Indy realised that they had left their torch in the room where Horus statue lay. Sallah walked into the room and stood in the doorway and the hissing grew louder and as it did, torches lit up the room. A huge Cobra was standing tall, poised in the middle of the room. Its eyes flitted about in all directions.

"By the gods!" exclaimed Sallah.

Indy, then saw what Sallah meant.

"Jeez, that's a big snake!" _And almost as big as the room itself_, he thought.

At once the giant snake turned its head towards the archaeologist and stared at him. Indy was transfixed, not only by the size of the snake but also by the fact that he hated snakes. He always had, ever since he was thirteen and had chased some grave robbers for the Cross of Coronado, and had fallen into a box of snakes on a circus train.

"Just great", muttered Indy under his breath, as sweat began to bead on his forehead.

"Okay, start to walk slowly", said Sallah. "No sudden movements", but Indy couldn't seem to move.

Then he forced himself, willed himself to move and as he did, could feel sweat running down his back. He slowly approached the snake, and as he did it bared its fangs, pulled back and went to strike Indy in the chest. Indy yelled, but the snake did not attack him.

"Noooo", it yelled. "You cannot desssstroy me."

Then Indy had an idea. The idea seemed strange but somehow seemed to make sense to the Archaeologist. He quickly took the necklace off and threw it into the snake's open mouth. The snake let out a loud screech, a strange sound mixed with a hiss and the creature writhed around in agony as if it had been struck. Suddenly it keeled over, struggled slightly, collapsed and died. Then something very strange happened. The snake gradually disappeared, leaving the necklace intact lying on the floor.

"Indy! Are you okay?" asked Sallah.

"Yeah. Seemed we proved ourselves."

"No, Indy. You proved yourself. Thank you for saving my life back there."

Indy shrugged.

"Nah, don't worry about it. As I remember, you saved my life more than once when I went searching for the Ark of the Covenant, amongst other things. Let's call it quits."

He put the necklace back on. Then they walked to the door at the end of the room and opened it.

"Indy. We made it!" said Sallah.

They stepped out into the night air, and Indy took a deep breath.

"Not quite", said Indy.

In front of them stood several soldiers with rifles and wearing dark uniforms. Also stood was a man wearing a dark suit. One of the soldiers stepped forward and before Indy could grab the rifle, he hit Indy in the forehead with the butt of the gun. Sallah grabbed the gun off of the soldiers and the man squarely in the jaw and that was the last thing Indy remembered as he fell to the ground and blacked out.

Indy woke up, Sallah hovering over him.

"Indy. Indy. By the Gods. You're awake!"

"Get up", ordered the man in the suit.

Indy slowly pulled himself to his feet. He was bleeding now, blood was running down his face and his forehead was throbbing where he had been struck. He glared at the man in the suit.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on around here?" he asked, angrily.

"Ah. Dr. Jones. I see you don't know me. My name is Afusek", he said in an Arabic accent.

Sallah cursed him.

"Ah, yes. Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir", said Afusek. "I have followed your career closely."

"Cut to the chase", said Indy. "What do you want?"

"The necklace, of course", he said in an unpleasant voice.

"And what are your intentions?" asked Sallah.

He glared at the Egyptian.

"That's not your concern."

A soldier approached Indy, except this time he was ready. He wrestled with the rifle, pulling it from the soldier and pushed him to the floor.

"Okay", he said. "I think I'm calling the shots now." Sallah looked at him. "Sorry, we're calling em'."

The solider that fell to the floor got up, yelled and ran off into the inky darkness. Both Indy and Sallah had their back to the stone door and did not see what the others had seen. Behind them the emblem of Horus and begun to move and had manifested itself into a three-dimensional figure. The rest of the men looked wide-eyed and ran. Indy and Sallah looked at each other, confused.

"You have proved yourself, traveller", a familiar voice boomed, from behind them.

They both turned round and bowed their heads. It was Horus.

"The necklace is yours", the voice boomed once more.

Both men went to find the camels and Indy took the necklace off and handed it to Sallah.

"Here. Make sure this goes to the Museum in Cairo."

Sallah protested.

"But, Indy. It was given to you, by a God, no less. Please keep it."

"Sallah", said Indy, as they carried on walking. "I think that you should have it."

Sallah stopped.

"Indy, you are a wonderful friend of mine and I class you as a part of my family. I want you to have it. Besides, I am sure that Mr Brody is looking forward to having it in his display, and I'm sure he would be more than interested in hearing this tale."

"Wait", he turned to Sallah. "How do you know about that?"

"Well", Sallah confessed. "Mr Brody suggested it. We thought you needed cheering up and felt that an adventure would be good for you."

Indy was dumbstruck.

"You! He… I don't believe you guys!" he said, indignantly. "Conspiring…" He held up a hand. "Wait till I get back to the States. I'm gonna…"

They both laughed.

"Well", agreed Indy. "I guess it about time for another an adventure, and it turned out to be an experience as always."

"Yes, my friend. It was definitely that. I am sorry that soldier hit you on the head. Are you all right?" asked Sallah, concerned.

"Apart from a slight headache, I'm fine", Indy insisted.

"Come on", said Sallah. "We shall go to my sister's house to treat that wound. She does not live too far from here."

"Is she pretty?" asked Indy, as they mounted their camels.

"Of course", replied Sallah. "She is related to me, after all", he said smiling.

They both laughed and headed towards his sisters house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

New York  
One week later  
On Campus

The weather was far from pleasant. It was a dark late morning and as rain poured down and the wind howled a flash of lightning lit up the Campus. A few seconds later a loud boom of thunder echoed through the halls of the University. Inside one of the classrooms sat a full class and their teacher, Professor Henry Jones Jr, who outside of the academic world was known as, and preferred to be to be called Indiana Jones, by his friends at least. Dr. Jones was very well known amongst academic circles and had a great gift for being able to read ancient languages. He had a PhD in Archaeology, as well as being a scholar in history and the occult. He also spoke at least fourteen languages, as well as several dialects and when he was not out in the 'field', he spent the other part of his career teaching Archaeology and History here at the local University. His classes were already full and he had a waiting list for students to come in and be taught these fascinating subjects by one of the best professors on the Campus. On the blackboard behind him, he wrote one word.

ALEXANDRIA.

"Alexandria was founded by Alexander the Great, the conqueror King. This King also founded sixteen other cities of the Macedonian Empire. Alexandra was chosen as the new capital of Egypt because it was laid on a two kilometre part of land between the Mediterranean Sea, being in a northerly direction and Lake Mareotis being to the south."

He paused and looked over at the class scanning the students which consisted of young men wearing coats and ties and young women with bows in their hair. Several female students gazed in his direction and smiled dreamily at him.

"The rest of the city was planned on a Greek grid pattern and it is thought that this was done by Alexander himself, depending on which story you choose to believe. There were two main streets, Canopus Street and Soma Street. Where these streets crossed was known as the 'Heart of the City' and the Soma, which was the tomb of Alexander himself. The Soma was also the last of the Ptolemies and the Cleopatras, some of whose remains were still presently close to Alexanders own when the Roman Octavan, soon to become the Emperor Augustus, himself came to Alexandria as a conqueror after his defeat of Cleopatra the VII. And now we move on to another interesting subject. As you probably all know, one of the Seven Wonders of the World is the Lighthouse of Pharos, and this was built by Sostratus of Cnidus for Ptolemy II. No one knows for sure but, it seems most likely to be a tower over 100 metres tall, the bottom part consisting of a square, surmounted by an octagonal shaft and it wasn't until the Middle Ages, when a series of earthquakes…"

Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder

"…Sounds like one outside, I'll wager."

The class laughed and Dr. Jones smiled and continued.

"Yes, when earthquakes were the final blows for this great monument, a fort built by the Sultan Qaitbey in 1477 is still standing now and is in very good condition today. Alexander was not only a learning centre but was also a major centre for religion. It was here that the Old Testament was first translated into Greek, probably for the benefit of a large Greek-speaking Jewish community. It was the melting pot of religions of the Eastern Mediterranean, where new synthetic Gods were created, like the Greek/Egyptian Serapis. It was also the place where Christianity spread and also the place where some of the most heated debates were thrashed out. And by this I mean literally! Now, near the ruins of the temple now lie the best examples of what are one of the most substantial remains of ancient Alexandria: its cemeteries. In particular, the catacombs of Kom el-Shuqafa, the pointed underground tombs which were cut from living rock, in a mixture of Egyptian and Helenistic styles are one of the most romantic of archaeological sites."

As Indy was about to ask if anyone had any questions, the bell rang for recess.

"Okay. Please see my assistant Irene for the assigned reading on this subject", he said as the class left the room.

As he was gathering his paperwork together, a female student approached him.

"Dr. Jones." She was a couple of inches over five feet tall and had medium length brown hair and brown eyes and looked as if maybe she had some Spanish heritage in her family.

"Yes", he answered.

"I just wanted to let you know that I really enjoyed today's lecture", she told him.

"Thank you" he replied. "It's Stella, isn't it? You're new, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, that's right" she replied.

"So, how are you enjoying the classes, generally?"

"Oh, I find them very interesting", she said, studying his hazel eyes. "You have this really good way of making even the dullest history lessons sound interesting."

Just then another female student came over to the pair.

"I enjoyed your lecture too, particularly the part about Alexandria being romantic and all." she said, smiling.

"Well, I've got to go" said Stella. "See you again, Dr. Jones."

As they exited the door, Stella said: "Fatima, you're unbelievable. How do you do it? Sometimes I wish I could be that good at flirting."

"Believe me. It takes a lot of practice", said Fatima. "So", she began "What do you think of our Archaeology Professor?" she asked slyly.

Stella paused for a moment.

"I think he's, interesting. Seems really nice."

"Oh, c'mon. You're not telling me everything."

"Okay, so he's really smart with all those degrees and everything."

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"Give it a rest…" began Stella as they walked further down the hallway.

As Indy was gathering his things, a familiar face appeared. Marcus Brody, an old friend of Indy's father, Henry Jones Sr. stepped into the classroom.

"Indy. Great to see you back!"

"Marcus! How are you?" asked Indy.

"Oh, I'm fine. How did the trip to Egypt go? I hope that it was productive."

"Yeah, went very well. Managed to find what I was looking for", he said, pulling out a wrapped object from the inside of his jacket pocket. He unwrapped the necklace and showed it to Brody.

"Excellent. Well I'm sure we can discuss it over dinner tonight."

"Hmm. While I was there, Sallah mentioned something about an idea that a certain person had."

Marcus smiled as Indy looked at him.

"Seems that this particular person thought it would be a good idea for me to, how shall we say, get out of the classroom for a while."

"I hope that you didn't mind. You seemed in need of a bit of adventure", said Marcus, as they headed down the corridor.

"Not at all", said Indy. "It was great to see Sallah again. Must write to him at some stage."

"Ah, the best laid plans of mice and men", Brody began. "Oh, your father's coming as well, if that's all right."

"Dad's back?" asked Indy.

Henry Sr. had been away on a series of lecture tours around various parts of the country.

"Yes. He returned just after you departed for Egypt."

Ever since their adventure last year on the quest for the Holy Grail, Indy found himself and his father getting on better than ever and they were often meeting up for lunch and spent a lot of time in each others company. After experiencing Indy's world last year, Henry had began to look at his son in a different light, and saw him not only with someone with archaeological experience, but someone with real experience in the field of adventure and after last year, Henry had seen just how exhilarating that the field could be.

"It's great to see you and Henry getting along so well, Indy."

"I know", said Indy. "When he got shot last year, I really thought that I was going to lose him."

"I'm well aware of that, Indy. Bear in mind that he thought the same about you. We all did when he thought you'd plummeted to your death. I've never seen Henry so worried before."

"Tell me about it."

As they reached Indy's office, Marcus turned to Indy. "Well, Indy. I'll meet you later tonight at your house at about seven thirty." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Earlier that day  
Marcus Brody's house

Willie Scott was sat waiting in the lounge of Marcus' house.

She had first met the Museum Curator when she and Indy had returned to the States with Short Round after their Indian adventure in 1935, and after travelling to Delhi; it was wonderful to be back in America. She'd visited her parents in Missouri and it had been great to see them again. She had reluctantly told them about her recent adventure, even though he thought that they might not believe parts of it. But despite this, they believed her and were more than glad that she had survived the experience and was alive and well. They were also interested in meeting Indy and the singer had told them that one day they would get to meet the man that had saved her life, which they had done a few years ago.

She was here now in Marcus Brody's house, because she had heard that a friend of Indy's was in town. The lady's name was Marion Ravenwood.

Willie had kept in contact with Indy after their adventure and over the past few years she had heard a lot about Marion. Likewise, she had heard about Willie and thought that it would be a good idea for them to meet and Marcus had made the necessary arrangements and he had told them that there was another reason for the meeting.

Willie said she'd meet Marion at Marcus' house and the three weren't sure how Indy would react when he knew that both women had met. Marcus thought that this would be a good idea to get them to meet before telling them the news.

Marcus entered the lounge and allowed himself a little smile.

"Ah, Miss Scott. I'm quite sure that Miss Ravenwood won't be much longer now."

She nodded.

Just as he had spoken the words, there was a knock at the door and Marcus went over and opened it, and there stood on the doorstep wearing a big smile was Marion Ravenwood.

"Marcus", she said.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Marion, my dear. How are you?" asked Brody.

"I'm very well, thanks. And yourself?"

"Yes, very well."

Before he could introduce them, Willie stepped forward.

"You must be Willie Scott", said Marion, smiling at the other woman.

Willie smiled back.

"Marion Ravenwood, I presume?"

They both laughed.

Marcus arched his eyebrows. _Well, they already seem to be getting on very well together. Indy will be pleased. _

"Ladies, would you both like something warm to drink?"

"Please", they both said in unison. They laughed together as they followed him into the conservatory. There, on a table waiting for them was coffee and tea. Marcus poured them some out and put the cups in front of them and both ladies sat down and thanked him.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be back in a moment", said Marcus, excusing himself.

Willie smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you. To be honest, I was a little bit nervous about this meeting."

"Yeah", confessed Marion. "I felt the same."

They laughed again.

"Wait until Indy finds out that we've met", said Willie.

A smile spread across Marion's face and she laughed.

"Let's not tell him yet."

Willie smiled as she began to understand what Marion was suggesting. She put a hand over her mouth.

"No, we can't. If he knew he'd probably start wondering whether we'd get on or not."

Marion nodded.

"Or, he'd be wondering what we'd be saying about him."

"Do you think we should?"

Marion smiled.

"Yeah. Don't see why not. Could be fun."

Marcus returned.

"I see that you ladies are getting on very well. Too well, it would seem. I'm sure that Dr. Jones will be pleased, _after_ he gets over the initial shock of you both meeting in secret."

"Yeah", said Marion. "But don't tell him we've met yet. We're gonna have some fun with this", grinned the brunette.

Marcus raised his eyebrows

"Ah, I see. A bit of fun at Indy's expense. Oh dear. Maybe this was a bad idea", he said to himself.

"No, not at all", said Willie. "I think it's a good idea. Now are you gonna to tell us what's going on?"

"I will, but I wanted the both of you to meet first before we all meet up tonight. Besides, the news does concern Dr. Jones. I'm also hoping to meet another friend at the restaurant tonight, if possible. Now", he said to both of them. "Do you know what time you are supposed to arrive?"

They both told him.

"I just wish I knew what this was about", said Marion.

"Ah", said Brody. "All will be revealed. Soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Later that night  
Indy's house

Indy was sat in the lounge of his house, waiting for Marcus to arrive.

The contents of the house were made of up of several different artefacts that Indy had acquired from over the years. Full up bookcases, and paperwork littered Indy's writing desk, but despite this, the house demonstrated the Professor's impeccable taste.

Indy had spent the afternoon in his office sorting out paperwork. It was always difficult to get back into the swing of things after an adventure, but Indiana Jones always managed to get by.

Now, after a shower, he was dressed in a white shirt and dark grey suit with bow tie.

Indy was thinking about his recent adventure in Egypt with Sallah. He had always considered Sallah to be one of his best and most loyal friends and it had been good seeing the Egyptian digger once again. Thinking of Egypt made him think about someone who he hadn't seen in a while. Marion. Before he had left for his most recent trip, he had spoken to her and they agreed that they would meet up at some stage when he returned to the States. He was just wondering when that would be, when there was a knock at the door.

Indy opened the door, and stood on the doorstep, dressed in a suit and overcoat was Marcus Brody.

"Come in, Marcus. Won't be a moment", said Indy, who went to get his coat.

Marcus walked into the lounge. He loved this room. It was full of various artefacts, bits and pieces that Indy had collected over the years and every time he came into the room, it would seem that there was always something interesting, new and different to look at.

Indy walked into the room.

"Ready", he said and they headed off.

As they began talking, Indy asked:

"There's something you're not telling me isn't there?"

Marcus smiled.

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, call it a gut instinct", said Indy as they approached the restaurant.

As they entered the restaurant, Indy saw his father seated at a table and wondered why there were six chairs.

"Expecting a few more people, Marcus?" asked Indy as they were shown to their table.

"Oh, some friends of mine may be joining us later, that's all", he told him.

"I see", said Indy, suspiciously.

As they approached the table, Henry smiled and got up from his chair and acknowledged the two men, and as he did, he put his arms around Indy and gave him a hug.

"My boy. Great to see you!" he exclaimed.

"Great to see you too, Dad", replied Indy, slightly confused by the hug.

When Henry let him go, he looked slightly bewildered.

"What. Can't a father embrace his own son?" he asked teasingly, smiling.

"Yeah, of course. Just didn't expect the public show of affection."

"I see."

"It's okay Dad. No problem", said Indy smiling, and both of the men sat down.

"So Marcus. How are you?" he asked the curator.

"Fine, Henry. So tell me, how did the lecture tour go?"

"Very well. Thanks. Quite productive. Managed to meet some very interesting people."

"So. Indy, son. Marcus told me that you went to Egypt. So, how did it go?"

It was still very strange for Indy to hear his father calling him by his preferred name.

"It went quite well, Dad. We ran into a few, ahem, difficulties but…"

Henry cut in.

"But I'm sure that you handled it with no problems, eh son?" he said smiling.

Marcus excused himself for a moment and as Indy and Henry talked, Marcus went over to the bar where a familiar young man stood. They exchanged pleasantries and together they walked over to Indy and Henry.

"Indy", said Marcus. "An old friend of yours has turned up. Won't you say hello."

Indy turned round as Brody said this and he recognised the friend, all right. Sure he was a bit older now and was a few years into his teens. A bit taller too.

"Short Round!" said Indy.

"Dr. Jones!" the young man exclaimed and hugged Indy.

Indy hadn't seen Short Round for about a year. After their adventure, which had taken place in India four years ago, Indy had wanted to adopt Short Round but was unable to, due to the fact that a lot of his time was spent on digs and expeditions. Although Indy's friends and the people who knew him best thought that Indy would have made a very good father, it would have been an unsuitable arrangement. What followed was a very upsetting time and eventually the boy was adopted by a family living in New York. Of course Short Round was allowed to visit Indy whenever he wanted to and now, here he was at sixteen. Marcus had called him up and had arranged to meet Short Round here and the young man was more than happy to meet with him. Especially as he hadn't seen Indy for some time. Short Round had always looked up to Indy, and the archaeologist had always been a role model for the younger boy.

"Short Round. How have you been?" asked Indy as they all took their seats.

"Oh, just fine. Family treat me very well. Sorry, Indy if I not been in touch."

"That's okay. No problem. Dad, this is the young Chinese boy that I've been telling you about."

"Ah." Henry shook his hand. "Very nice to meet you young man. I've heard a lot about you."

Short Round was worried.

"Dr. Jones. What you tell your father about me?"

Indy held up a hand. "Now, Shortie. I only told him about how I met you in China and our adventure in India."

Short Round settled back into his seat. "Oh, that okay then."

"So, Indy", began Marcus. "Tell us about Egypt. I would really like to know what happened."

Short Round and Henry looked very interested.

_Where to start?_ thought Indy.

He told them how he and Sallah had located the temple and how they had gotten the necklace and their experience with Horus.

"Okay, I know it sounds crazy, but it really happened", said Indy.

"Not at all", said Henry. "A few years ago, I would have scoffed at such things, but after what I experienced last year, what we all experienced; well my boy, I imagine it to be true."

Short Round was enthralled at Indy's retelling of the story, especially the end.

"My God", said Henry. "I thought that my tour was interesting, but it was nothing as exciting as your recent adventure, Indiana. So this temple is in El Mansura, eh?"

"Yeah", said Indy.

"And how is Sallah? I haven't seen him since our, ahem, adventure a few years ago."

"He's fine, Dad. Seems he is very good at conspiring with _certain _people", he said, looking across at Marcus.

Marcus cleared his throat.

"Now Indy. That wasn't my idea. Sallah came up with it."

"Funny. That's what he said about you", said Indy.

"What's this?" asked Henry, curious.

Marcus explained.

"Aha, I see", said Henry. "That's one thing I can say about my son. He can't sit still for five minutes. Always needing to move around. Was the same when he was a child, always…"

"Okay Dad", said Indy.

"…Sorry son". He said, gesturing with a wave of his hand. "I was just saying."

Henry turned to Short Round.

"So, young man. What have you been up to lately?"

Short Round explained that he had recently been working for a friend at a local hotel and while this conversation was talking place, at the entrance of the restaurant a woman stepped into the foyer. It was Marion. She was wearing a green dress and she wore her hair up. A waiter asked her if she was all right and she told him that she was waiting for someone.

Willie was running slightly late. Getting ready had taken a little longer than expected and she was now at the restaurant. Marion waited and hoped that Willie wouldn't be much longer. Just then, Willie stepped into the room wearing a blue dress, here hair also up. They both looked stunning.

"Where have you been?" asked Marion.

"Sshh, he'll hear us", said Willie. "Sorry. I just took a bit longer than anticipated."

They both took a deep breath and walked towards the table. The occupants of the table were too busy talking and at first didn't notice anyone approach their table.

"Indy", said Marion. "Nice to see you again. I met this lady and she keeps saying that she knows you. In fact, she's been quite insistent on joining me this evening, just to see if she got the right man."

Indy turned to her and his jaw dropped.

"Hmm, let's see", said Willie, going over to him. "About six feet tall, dark hair, hazel eyes, quite good looking. Yes", she said, nodding. "That's him."

Indy was stunned beyond belief.

"You, both…", he began, as the ladies took their seats, Marion to his left and Willie to his right.

"…know each other!", he finished. He took a swig of his drink.

"Wonderful!" he said sarcastically.

"I think you've got him there", said Marcus, as Short Round laughed.

_Two women for one Indy! This is fun!_

"Okay", he looked between them both. "Let me get this straight. You, both know each other", he said slowly. "And you never told me!" he said incredulously.

"Sorry", shrugged Willie. "Just didn't cross my mind, did it Marion?"

"No, it didn't. We were too busy discussing the in's and out's of Archaeology Professors…"

"Okay", said Indy. "Someone please order me a drink. I'm beginning to need it." He looked between them both. "Just out of interest, when did you both meet?" he asked.

"Oh", said Marion. "Today."

"What!" Indy couldn't believe it. "Okay", he said, holding up a hand. "Please don't tell me any more" just as Willie was catching up with Short Round.

"I would, however like to say that you ladies look great. Very nice."

"So do you, Indy", they both chimed together.

_Just g__reat! _ thought Indy as he put his hand up to his forehead and sighed.

Tonight was going to be very long indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Later that evening  
Marcus Brody's house

A few hours, and conversations later about past and present events, not to mention Indy catching up with Short Round, they left the restaurant and headed back to Marcus' house. Everyone was very impressed by the house and several compliments were paid to the museum curator. Marcus had a very impressive collection of artefacts, consisting of Greek, Roman and Egyptian statues and figurines to name but a few, not to mention several different paintings of landscapes and landmarks from around the world.

"Marcus", said Marion. "You have really great taste, you know that?"

"Thank you, Marion."

"Now, are you going to tell us what this is about?" she said as they all sat down.

"Oh I don't know. I think I've had enough surprises for one evening", said Indy, looking at Willie and Marion.

They smiled.

"All right", said Marcus. "Well, Indy. Yourself, Willie and Mr Round will be more than interested in what I have to tell you."

"Oh?" asked Indy.

"A few years ago, the three of you got, how shall we say, involved in the recovering of some very important artefacts."

"The Sankara Stones", said Indy and Willie together.

After their involvement, the Indian government were aware that there had originally been five stones. Of course, two were lost; one was returned to Mayapore Village and the other two fell into the river and had never been found since.

"Now", Marcus continued. "The Indian government is very interested in recovering the two missing stones..."

"I really don't like the sound of this", said Willie.

"You know what I'm about to tell you, don't you", said Marcus to Indy.

Indy nodded.

"Don't tell me. They need an Archaeologist to help with the excavation and seeing as I was there four years ago they want me to return."

Willie was upset. A great surge of anger began to grow inside of her.

"No way", she protested. "Do you have any idea what we went through to get the stone for that village and rescue hundreds of children from the mines, not to mention those very scary Thuggee guys…"

"It's okay", said Indy

"No, it's not okay", she said to everyone. "And I don't think that it's fair on Indy", she said, gently massaging Indy's neck from behind as she spoke. "And I'll tell you why it not fair. Just because he's an Archaeologist, they are expecting him to go over there and…"

"Just an Archaeologist", muttered Indy to himself.

"Oh, sorry Indy. You know what I mean." She looked at him. "You're an Archaeologist and a damn good one at that."

"Gee, thanks", he said smiling.

He turned to her.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Really. The Thuggee cult are definitely extinct now. I think you'll agree that we made sure of that."

"I'm sorry. It's just that it was an experience I'm sure that none of us wish to repeat. I mean I still get nightmares about it. I sure Short Round does as well, even Indy does."

Indy nodded self-consciously and Marion looked over at him sympathetically.

"Well, Miss Scott", said Marcus. "I'm more than aware how bad the experience must have been for the three of you and it's nice that you care about Indy so much, but if you'll just let me explain. The government have a proposition for you. If you help to retrieve the stones they will let you display them in my museum. They say it's the least they can do to make up for what the three of you went through."

"Okay", said Indy to Marcus. "I think you've got my attention now. I'll do it, provided that no one else from here goes. Just me."

"Oh, Indy!" exclaimed Willie.

"Without me, Dr. Jones!?!" said Short Round.

Brody held up a hand. "Hold on. Hold on. I'm sure that we can come to some agreement."

"Indy", Willie turned to him. "I think that's slightly presumptuous of you, don't you think so, Shortie?"

The boy nodded.

"Hey", began Indy. "I'm not saying that I think I'm better than you or anything, it's just that I really don't think that it's fair to drag the both of you through it again. There could be others searching for the same thing and I don't really want to involve you into any danger. Besides, Miss Scott, I thought that you didn't want to come with me on any more adventures."

She began to protest.

"Yes", he nodded slowly, a smile spreading across his face. "You specifically told me that you weren't going to come with me on any more expeditions."

She held up a hand.

"Okay, you're right. I think I'm going to leave you to it Indy, but that doesn't mean that I'm not worried about the thought of you going to that terrible place." She shivered, the memories of their previous adventure returning. "Saying that though, you'll have Shortie and Marion with you and I'm pretty confident that his time you won't crash the plane…" she said, playfully.

"What? Me, crash the plane? Oh, I don't believe this.." , he began, muttering under his breath.

He turned to her once more and they both smiled at each other.

Marcus cut in.

"Well, I'm sure that this debate is fascinating to the rest of us", said Brody. "Now, does anyone wish to accompany Dr. Jones on this expedition?"

"Me", said Short Round.

"Here we go again", said Willie.

"Shortie" said Indy. "Are you sure?"

"Yes", said the boy.

Indy sighed.

"Okay, if it's all right with your parents, it's fine with me."

Marion piped up.

"If it's okay with you Indy, I'd like to join you and Short Round. I've been looking for a scoop for my newspaper and my Editor will have a field day, that is", she looked at Brody, "if it's gonna be okay with the museum."

"That would not be a problem, I can assure you."

"Sorry, son. If it's all the same to me, I'll decline," said Henry. "You'll be all right. Besides", he whispered in Indy's ear. "I think you've got a few admirers on your team already."

Indy smiled. _Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dad. _

"That's okay, Dad. Now you're sure about that?"

"Yes son, I'm sure. Thanks all the same."

Later that evening at Indy's house, Indy, Willie and Marion were sat in the lounge while Short Round was asleep upstairs.

"We're really sorry about earlier, Jones", said Marion.

"Oh", said Indy. "Just about the fact that you both met in secret and never bothered to tell me?" he sighed. "Just terrific. Y'know, just carry on. Completely disregard any thought for me. That's it. Hope your both satisfied." He waved a hand. "But do you think of me. Nah, you just go on in there and…"

He broke into a huge grin.

"Indy!" said Willie.

"Seriously, though. Don't worry about it. So", he said to Marion. "Just how are things at the newspaper going?"

"Oh, its great fun, Jones. Really enjoying it." She then changed the subject. "So, Willie was telling me about your adventure a few years ago. Sounds pretty intense."

"Trust me, it was. But I don't think you would have appreciated it", he told her. "And I suppose that you told Willie about our adventure a year later."

Marion nodded.

"Now that sounded very interesting", said Willie.

Marion looked at Indy.

"Oh, believe me, it was. Especially when Indy…"

_Oh __great! _He thought. _Here we go again._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Karachi, India  
Two days later

It was late evening when Indy, Marion, and Short Round arrived in Karachi.

Marion was dressed in khaki coloured clothing and Shortie was dressed in casual clothes and was wearing a New York Giants baseball cap. Indy was wearing his usual khaki's together with his fedora and leather jacket. His Webley and bullwhip were, of course, present.

They had arranged to meet the expedition leader and the other members of the team at the airport, but after waiting for over two hours, there was no sign of anyone. "This is really strange", said Marion.

_There's definitely something going on here__,_ thought Indy.

As it was beginning to get dark, Indy suggested that it would be best for everyone to head to the excavation site tomorrow to try to find out just what exactly was going on.

Short Round yawned and they all felt very tired after the long flight.

Indy suggested that they find a hotel for the night and Marion agreed. Short Round nodded as he dozed upright, and together with their belongings, they took a taxi to the nearest hotel.

The Lavender Hotel was a four-star hotel located on the outskirts of town. They walked through the entrance and rented some rooms for the evening.

In the foyer was a large birdcage and inside the cage was an African Grey parrot. The parrot was dark grey and had a maroon colored tail.

"Hello." It greeted them.

Indy smiled and went over to the bird.

"What a beautiful bird. What's your name?" he asked the bird.

"Oscar", the bird replied.

Short Round came over.

"Wow. What great bird! Does he speak?"

"Hello!" the bird chirped. "How are you?"

"Wow? You speak Chinese, too?"

They headed up the stairs to their rooms.

"Come back. Oh, good night then", said Oscar.

As Indy and Short Round were walking down the corridor, they reached a room.

"Short Round. Looks like you get a room all to yourself", said Indy, as he unlocked the door.

"Oh, wow", said Short Round, as he walked into the room.

"Holy smoke!" he exclaimed. "Well, good night Indy."

Indy turned to leave.

"Dr. Jones?"

"Yeah Shortie?" said Indy, turning to him.

"Great to see you again. Indy, is Marion your girlfriend?" he teased.

He smiled at the boy.

"Well, maybe."

"Aha", Short Round pointed to him.

Indy decided that two could play at that game.

"So, Shortie. Surprised you don't have a girlfriend by now. C'mon, who is she?" teased Indy.

"No-one", replied the boy.

"I knew it." Indy let out a small laugh.

He held up a hand.

"Okay, kid. You can tell me all about it over breakfast", said Indy as he closed the door and walked down the corridor to his own room.

It was great to see Short Round again and it was nice to see him grown up as well. It was also great to see Marion again and even though Indy had wished that Willie had joined them, he could understand her reservations.

Later that evening in Indy's suite, Indy was led down on the four-poster bed, still dressed.

There was a knock at the door, he got up and answered, and stood outside in the corridor was Marion Ravenwood.

"Hello Marion."

"Just thought I'd come in and say hi, seeing as I haven't seen you for a while. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Come in", he said.

She sat down as he closed the door.

"Y'know Jones, its great to be here I appreciate the fact that you agreed to let me come with you to cover the story."

She thought a moment and laughed.

Indy was confused.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about when I met Willie. She was telling me about when you were both in India and how you behaved like children."

"She told you about that?" he asked incredulously.

"Hang on just a second, sweetheart. She was impossible. Talk about playing hard to get!" He smiled at the memory.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Marion and Indy were sat eating breakfast in the hotel restaurant.

Indy seemed sullen.

"Something on your mind, Jones?" asked Marion

Indy looked up at her.

"I just wish that Willie had agreed to come with us."

Marion nodded.

So", how exactly did Willie end up in Shanghai?"

"Well", began Indy. "After winning the beauty contest in Missouri, with her prize money, she went to New York to become a singer and dancer. Well, it didn't really take off until she met someone who promised to show her the orient. That didn't work out so in 35' she got a job as a singer in Club Obi Wan and that's where I met her."

Just then Short Round came over and sat down.

"Hi, Shortie", said Indy.

He yawned.

"You okay?" asked Indy.

"Yes. Me fine. Just tired. Missing family, though like spending time with all of you as well."

"So, do you want to continue last night's discussion?" asked Indy, smiling.

"Maybe later."

He really didn't wasn't to discuss what was on his mind. Also, his stomach didn't feel quite right this morning.

Indy nodded.

Later that day, they departed for Pankot Palace. Marcus had told them to use whatever resources necessary for the expedition and as they needed some transport to get to the palace they had hired a jeep, which they picked up. Short Round had felt unwell after breakfast but insisted that he go with them. Besides, he was curious and didn't really want to spend his time mulling around at the hotel.

Ninety minutes later they came to a stop.

Indy recognised this path.

It had been a few years, but Indy and Short Round remembered the route to the palace. In theory, the palace should be deserted by now, and there was only one way to find out.

They got out of the jeep and began to walk. A few minutes later they recognised the path and began to retrace the familiar steps leading up to the palace. As they began their journey, Marion whistled.

"Wow. This is some place."

Then all of the memories came flooding back. Indy had only vaguely recalled parts of the experience, ones that he really did not wish to repeat, even though he knew things would be different now. He had been given a chance to find the stones and display them in the museum. Now all he had to do was find them and get them safely back to the States. _One thing at a time_, he thought.

As they approached the entrance, the scene before them was a very strange one to say the least. Not a single person was here. It felt, too strange. They walked through the entrance and Short Round gasped. This was where they had first met Chattar Lal, Prime Minister to the Maharajah.

They walked further into the room and Indy recognised it from when he was introduced to Captain Blumbert a captain from the British Cavalry, whose troops came to their aid on the adventure.

"It's really strange being back here.", said Indy, his voice barely a whisper.

He glanced at Short Round.

"You okay, Shortie?"

He didn't look too good and touched his stomach, rubbing it slightly.

"Not feeling too good. Stomach hurts."

"Okay kid. Let's look for the expedition leader and find out what's going on."

Moments passed and they found themselves in the main part of the temple. It was deserted and the huge statue of Kali was lying on the floor, smashed.

Something was wrong. It was too quiet.

They began to walk further into the bowels of the temple and as they did, Marion rounded a corner and yelled at what she saw.

"Indy!"

Indy told Short Round to stay put and bolted over to her. He was well aware that Shortie was no longer a little kid, but he was still fairly young and he still felt protective over him.

Led on the floor were five men, all dressed in khakis, sprawled out.

Dead.

Indy gasped.

"What is it? What you look at?" He was curious.

"Shortie. Just stay there a minute will you", said Indy. "Don't come any closer", he warned.

One of the men seemed to be alive. It was Michael Richardson the expedition leader.

Indy crouched down to him.

"Richardson, tell me what happened."

Richardson sighed heavily, as if it was a great effort for him to breath.

"We, we were digging. Managed to make some headway. Then we were pretty sure we, uh, found them, the, the stones", he gasped. "Then, my men were, attacked and I, I could hear them digging. I'm, afraid they've taken the, the stones. I knew you'd get here at some stage, Dr. Jones, I…"

He yelled out in pain.

"It's okay", said Indy. Marion joined Short Round.

"Please", said Richardson. "There's not much time. They've taken the stones, to, to…"

"Yes?" Indy whispered.

"To, French Indo-China", he managed to get the words out.

"You're sure?" asked Indy.

Richardson nodded.

French Indo-China, mouthed Marion. This didn't make a bit of sense.

"There's, one more, thing", said Richardson.

It was getting harder for him to talk now.

"An associate, of, of mine will know about the temple."

"The temple?" asked Indy.

"The Temple of the Stones", the man pleaded. "Please listen, you need to go to Nepal."

Marion listened with interest.

"Go to, Kusma, in Nepal. Meet with Kabul."

Marion stepped forward.

"I know Kusma", she told Indy.

Richardson eyes fell upon her.

"Good. Go, go to, the bar at the edge, edge of town. He will tell you, everything you…"

Richardson said nothing more.

He had died.

Indy closed the man's eyes, sighed and got up.

Five men dead; one being the expedition leader.

The stones had been found, or so Richardson had said, and French Indo-China? That was a long way from India. He walked over to Short Round. They followed.

"Now what?" asked Marion.

"We need to leave immediately", said Indy.

"How are you feeling Short Round?" Indy asked him.

"Not too good", he replied.

"C'mon", said Indy. "Let's get out of here and get you back to the hotel."

They retraced their steps and as they began to approach the entrance, Indy and Marion had gone on ahead. Shortie lagged behind and put a hand on his forehead.

It was getting very hot in here.

He was beginning to feel dizzy and saw spots dance before his eyes. The heat of the day was also proving to be too much for him and he felt sick.

The others were all heading to the jeep and heard something or someone fall to the ground. They turned around. Short Round was led on the ground.

"Oh no!" whispered Indy to himself. He immediately ran to Short Round.

"Shortie. It's okay. I'm here."

Marion followed and ran after him.

"Dr. Jones", muttered Shortie.

Indy put his hand on Short Round's forehead. He was burning up.

"He's got a fever", said Indy. "We have to get him back to the hotel."

He thought a moment. "Wait a second", said Indy, running to the jeep.

He rummaged around to see if there was a blanket or anything similar to cover the boy with. Nothing.

Then he spotted something. A black wire running from the jeep to an unknown location.

It was hidden by the dirt on the road.

Indy instinctively ran away from the jeep towards the others.

BOOM!

The jeep exploded, into a huge fireball. Debris and parts of tyres and metal flew into the air. Marion threw herself to the ground.

Indy covered Short Round as some of the debris rained on his back. Indy and Marion coughed and slowly looked around.

Indy got up and ran over to the remains of the wire. He followed the trail, which led into a small cave. A charge was inside and whoever had let set it off wasn't hanging around, or at least that's what Indy was supposed to believe.

Indy unholstered his Webley and carefully walked into the cave.

From his jacket pocket he took out a lighter – the one that Elsa had given him last year. He flicked the lighter and it lit up the cave, creating strange patterns and shapes across the walls. Someone kicked the lighter out of his hand.

It was pitch black now apart from some light from the entrance. The attacker tried to grab his gun and it went off, a bullet hitting the ceiling.

Chips of stone fell from above and Indy's attacker took advantage of this and made another grab for the gun, striking Indy across the forehead with the butt of the gun. The archaeologist was momentarily distracted and wrestled the gun from them.

Whoever it was, they were damn well persistent.

Indy's attacker grabbed the gun then ran to the entrance of the cave. Indy unhitched his whip, cracked it and caught the man by his ankle. Indy then pulled on the whip and the man yelled in pain.

Indy walked over to him.

The man's terrified eyes darted about, looking for a way to escape.

"Okay", said Indy. "What the hell is going on?" he asked angrily, as he unravelled the whip from the man's ankle. He grabbed him and pinned him to the cave wall.

The man looked very scared and his eyes darted about in all directions, as if he were looking for a way to escape.

"I, I was ordered to kill you and, and your friends", he stammered.

"Why?" asked Indy.

"They said they would pay me a large sum of money and not to question the reason why."

Marion appeared through the trees.

"Indy, what is… Oh, I see you've got company." She looked at him. The gash on his head was bleeding and blood began to run down his face.

"You okay, Jones?" she asked.

"I'll live," said Indy.

Marion stepped forward, picked the Webley up from the ground and walked over to them.

"Excuse me." She said sarcastically.

She then put the gun to the terrified man's temple.

"No, don't kill me!" he pleaded.

"Marion what are you doing?" asked Indy.

"Give me a minute", she told him.

"Okay, buster. You go back to your boss and you tell him if you or anyone else attempts to hurt any of us again, I'll blow his brains out. You got that?"

The man nodded several times and then fainted dead away.

Indy looked at Marion.

"Sometimes, Miss Ravenwood, you can be real scary", he told her, as he picked up the whip.

Marion handed him the gun and he holstered it.

"C'mon", she said. "Let's get outta here."

They returned to the jeep. Short Round was still led on the ground.

"We've got to leave right now", said Indy.

He scooped up Shortie in his arms and they began to walk in the direction of the hotel.

On the way a jeep stopped and the driver was a red-haired lady.

"What happened? Are you all right?" she asked in an English accent. "You look as if you could all use a lift."

"That's very kind of you", said Indy as they all got in.

Marion got in the back and Indy and Short Round sat in the front. The boy rested his head on Indy's shoulder as the lady began to drive on.

"Wait a minute", she said. "You're Dr. Jones, the famous Archaeologist. Wow. Just wait until I tell dad."

Indy was taken aback. One minute he was being attacked, the next, being complimented by a complete stranger.

Marion introduced herself.

"It's very nice to meet all of you", she said. "I'm Maria, by the way", she said smiling. "Maria Crowe. And my father is…"

"Francis", finished Indy. "Francis Crowe. He's a very well respected Archaeologist."

"Wait. You've heard of dad? Oh, that's great. I have to tell you, I've heard so much about you and your adventures. If you don't mind me saying so, it's great to finally meet you", then she realised that she had been babbling.

Marion rolled her eyes.

Indy was flabbergasted.

"Thank you, miss, sorry, is it miss?"

Marion shook her head.

Maria smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it is."

She glanced over at Short Round.

"He doesn't look well at all and I think that a fever is developing. Do you want me to drop you off at a hospital?" she asked.

"It's okay", smiled Indy. "He'll be all right. I think the best thing would be for us to get back to our hotel so that Shortie can rest."

"Shortie?" she asked.

"Yeah. Well, his name is Short Round but we call him Shortie for short. Excuse the pun."

She laughed.

"Me and dad are staying in the Rajput Hotel. Dad would really like to meet you at some stage, that is if you're around."

"I'd love to. Were staying at the Lavender Hotel, but I'm afraid that we've gotta get back real fast."

"I understand", she said.

Half an hour later, Maria pulled up at the Rajput Hotel.

"Well", she said as Marion got out of the jeep. "It's been great to meet you, Dr. Jones. I hope to see you soon."

"The feeling's mutual", said Indy.

Willie got Short Round out of the jeep and sat him down on the steps leading up to the hotel and the jeep drove away. Indy picked Short Round up and carried him up the stairs.

Marion put on a mocking tone: "Oh, Dr. Jones", she said in an exaggerated voice, fluttering her eyelids.

"It's great to meet you!"

She laughed.

"All right. Give it a rest, willya!" he protested.

"Oh, Dr. Jones. You're just completely adorable!" She said, mockingly.

"Oh for crissakes, That's not what she said at all! Knock it off!" said Indy, giving her a look as they approached the reception desk.

"No", said Marion. "But she was thinking it."

Indy took Shortie up to his room, changed the boy into pyjamas and put him into bed. Indy took off his hat and jacket and laid them on the chair. Shortie mumbled.

He was delirious.

Despite the pain in his head Indy stayed with Short Round. By the time that the evening had come round, his fever had got worse and Indy had called a doctor.

"He seems to have some kind of virus. Possibly something he's eaten. The fever is quite high at the moment, and I'm going to give you some Penicillin for him."

Indy nodded.

"Do you need some treatment for your head?"

Indy declined.

A few hours later after Indy had stayed with Short Round, Marion came into the room.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"Seems better now. The doctor thinks it might be some sort of food poisoning."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I think so", said Indy. "We can't do anything else now. We're going to have to wait until he's well enough to travel."

She nodded and looked at the gash on his forehead.

"Jones, your head…" she began.

"It's okay. Just a scratch." He said

"You're bleeding", she told him.

"It's not important", he said. "Besides, I want to stay with Shortie."

"I'll be back in a moment", she said and left the hotel room.

She returned a while later with some towels and a bottle of iodine.

"I don't think Short Round needs those", said Indy.

"Not for him, silly. For your head. Now hold still. From what I remember, you don't make a very good patient. Now, hold still."

He held up a hand.

"I'll try."

She poured some of the liquid onto a towel and gently dabbed at Indy's forehead.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "That smarts."

Short Round stirred slightly.

"Ssh. You'll wake him up."

"Sorry. I'm also sorry that you had to see that earlier."

"It's fine", she told him.

"Indy" she said.

"Yes?"

"Maria seems really nice, doesn't she?"

He gave her a look.

"Now, don't start."

"I was just saying. She seemed very impressed with you."

Indy was dismissive.

"Yeah, she does seem quite nice. I would really like to meet her father."

"C'mon Indy. I know you like her and she certainly seems to like you. Well, I'll leave you guys to it", she said finishing up.

As she began to leave she turned to him.

"What is it with you, Dr. Jones? You seem to very popular with the ladies."

Indy shrugged.

"I don't know. Must be part of my charm, I guess" he smiled.

She went out the door and closed it behind her, and mocked.

"Oh, Dr. Jones. You're really cute!"

Indy shook his head and rolled his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Indy woke up in Short Round's room on the couch and gradually remembered the events of the past couple of days.

They had arrived in Karachi, but the expedition leaders had not turned up. They'd booked in at a hotel and yesterday they had taken a jeep to Pankot Palace and had found the expedition members dead; the leader barely alive and he had told Indy that the stones had been found and had been taken to French Indo-China. They were to travel to Nepal to find a man called Kabul. Upon returning to the entrance of the palace, Short Round had collapsed with a fever. Their jeep had been blown up and Indy had found the assassin. Walking back to their hotel a jeep stopped and the driver had offered them a lift. It was being driven by Maria Crowe, the daughter of the Archaeologist, Francis Crowe.

Last night Indy had stayed with Short Round until the early hours of the morning. He had sat down on the couch to rest his eyes and must have fallen asleep.

He got up and sat in the chair next to Shortie's bed and Indy was so tired that he instantly fell back to sleep.

Marion entered Shortie's room to see how the boy was and looked over at him. He was sound asleep and then she realised that Indy slumped in the chair next to the bed, and he was also asleep.

He had obviously been up all night and he looked exhausted.

Marion smiled. _Someday he'll make a great father_, she thought.

Short Round slowly stirred, gradually taking in his surroundings.

He was feeling much better even though his stomach was still hurting somewhat, and he smiled when he saw Indy slumped on the chair.

He slowly got out of bed, walked over to Indy and shook him awake.

"Dr. Jones. Dr. Jones. Wake up."

Suddenly Indy woke up from his sleep.

"Uh", he gradually opened his eyes. "Shortie! You're awake." Indy hugged him. "How, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Feel slightly hungry."

"That's good, kid."

Short Round was still slightly wobbly on his feet.

"C'mon, Shortie. Best if you get back into bed. I'll get you some breakfast."

Short Round thought a moment and then nodded and went to return to his bed. Then he noticed the gash on Indy's forehead, touching it gently with his hand.

"You okay, Indy?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me. Just take it easy. Besides", said Indy as he stood up. "It's just a scratch."

Indy went to leave.

"Oh, Dr. Jones?" asked Short Round.

"Yes?" asked Indy, in a reluctant voice.

"You see your girlfriend Maria today?" he teased.

Indy turned round.

"You've definitely been spending too much time with Willie, you know that?"

He walked out of the room and closed the door. Stood there was Marion, who was just about to enter the room..

"Hiya Marion."

"Indy, you look really tired."

"I'll live. Oh, Short Round's awake and he seems to be much better. I'm just going to get him some breakfast."

They stopped him.

"It's okay, I do it. You go and have a shower, you must be exhausted."

He nodded.

"Oh, by the way, Indy. Maria called in downstairs a while ago. If it's all right her father would really like to meet you, today if possible."

"Okay", he said. "If Short Round is up to it we may have to leave for Nepal today."

She nodded.

Indy went to his hotel room, opened the door and closed it behind him.

After spending twenty minutes in the shower, and dressing in fresh clothes, and went down to breakfast, joining the Marion.

"Short Round was asking after you", she told him. "So was Maria it would seem."

Indy sighed.

"Will you stop with that. She was just saying how she was pleased to meet me, that's all."

She laughed.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud! I don't know who's worse. You or Short Round."

After breakfast, Indy checked on Short Round who was asleep and Indy, Willie and Marion made their way over to the Rajput Hotel. They asked for Maria at the reception desk, and moments later, she came down to greet them.

"Dr. Jones. It's wonderful to see you again."

The girls tried not to laugh.

"Nice to see you as well", he told her.

After the elevator ride, they followed Maria into her father's room and as she entered the room and stood by the window was a man about five feet eight and was aged about forty to forty-five. The man was clean shaven and was dressed in khakis.

"Dr. Jones", he said, walking towards Indy. "Well, it's a great honour to finally meet such an eminent Archaeologist" he said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you", said Indy. "That's very kind. It's a great pleasure to meet you, Dr. Crowe. I've heard about some of your expeditions. They sound very interesting."

"Maybe, but not as interesting as yours. Did you really find the lost Ark of the Covenant?"

Indy nodded. "Yes, I did. Had some trouble getting it away from the Nazi's and unfortunately it was confiscated by the government."

"Not to worry", said Dr. Crowe. "You know that you found the real thing, and that's one of the most important rules of archaeology."

They began to talk further and Maria was pleased to see that they were getting along so well. As the two archaeologists spoke, Marion and Maria were at the other end of the room having their own discussion.

Maria asked about Short Round.

"He's much better, thanks", said Marion. "Indy stayed with him all night."

Maria looked over at Indy and sighed.

"Ooh, I think that's wonderful of him. Seems he's just as amazing in real life as I've heard about. I think he's simply adorable", she sighed dreamily.

Marion tried very hard not to laugh.

Meanwhile Indy and Francis were talking like old friends.

"I particularly liked your book on your theories of Atlantis."

"Thank you", said Francis. He turned to the others. "Would everyone like to meet for dinner at about seven thirty or so?" he asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Yes", said Indy. "That would be great."

He walked over to the others. "We may have to leave tonight if Short Round is up to it."

They had arranged to meet at the Lavender Hotel restaurant and Short Round was feeling better but did not really feel up to eating much, so Indy left him to sleep.

Indy returned to his own room to take a shower. After he dressed in clean clothes consisting of black pants and a white shirt. He had decided to keep his few days of beard growth.

He left his room and headed down to the hotel lobby where the others would be meeting. He was running slightly late. When he reached the entrance, Francis, Marion and Maria were talking and laughing. Marion was wearing a black dress and Maria was wearing a green dress and had her hair up. Indy stared when he saw her and she also stared when she saw him approaching them.

_Wow!_ She thought.

"Hi", he said. "Ladies, you look very nice", he said flashing a smile at Maria.

She smiled back, feeling rather giddy.

"Shall we?" asked Francis.

They were seated at a table for six.

"No Short Round?" asked Marion.

"He's not really feeling up to it", explained Indy.

"Do you think that he'll be up to travelling tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. If he isn't well enough were just going to have to leave a day later, if that's all right with everyone?"

They nodded.

"So, what brings yourself and Maria to India?" asked Indy.

"Oh, we're working on a dig site at Shanbander."

"I see."

"And how did you become an Archaeologist, Dr. Jones? That is, if you don't mind me asking", said Maria, looking into his eyes.

"No. Not at all. I was going to be a linguist. My father taught me many languages when I was very young and when I went to university I decided that rather than study languages, I wanted to be an Archaeologist."

"Fascinating", sighed Maria.

"Your father", said Francis. "Of course. I should have made the connection. How is he?"

"Oh, dad. He's fine. He decided to decline on this expedition, however."

"You're the son of Professor Henry Jones Sr.?" asked Maria, who hadn't realised.

Indy nodded.

"Oh, wow. This just gets better and better. So, I take it that Indy is not actually your real name."

"You got it."

"I'm sure that there's an interesting story behind that."

Indy leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"You could say that."

After dinner, Marion decided to turn in for the evening and Francis also decided to call it a night.

"Well, Dr. Jones. It's been a great pleasure to meet you. I'm sure that my daughter feels the same way."

"Father", pleaded Maria.

"It's my pleasure", said Indy.

"Well", said Maria to Indy. "I've got to go", she told him. "Unless…", she turned to Francis. "Father, I'm not ready to turn in just yet."

She turned to Indy.

"Would you like to stay for another drink?"

"Sure, that would be great."

Francis turned to his daughter.

"Just one thing. How will you get back to the hotel?"

"We'll get a taxi and I'll take Maria back to the hotel" suggested Indy.

"That's fine. Well, you both have fun. I'll see you tomorrow, Maria."

"Okay, dad" she said as he left.

They ordered a drink, Pernod for Indy and Port for Maria and both sat down.

Maria looked at Indy and noticed that he looked very tired.

"Are you all right?" she asked out of concern.

"Yeah, thanks. It's just been a long week."

"So, where do you teach?"

"At a university in New York."

"Is that where you're from?" she asked.

"No, I'm originally from New Jersey. My dad thought that I would end up going to Princeton to study but I went to the University of Chicago."

She took a sip of her drink.

"I see."

"C'mon", he said. "Enough about me. Tell me about yourself."

"Nothing to tell really. Besides, I'm sure your life is far more interesting than mine."  
"Oh, I don't know. The daughter of an Archaeologist. I'm sure you've done some pretty interesting stuff."

She sighed.

"All right. I'm from Avebury in England."

Indy nodded.

"I know of it."

"After I left school, I began to help dad on various digs and I began to study Archaeology at my nearest University. I've been to Egypt, Africa, parts of Europe and now India."

"I take it that you enjoy travelling."

"Oh, I do and I'm sure that you've been to quite a few places yourself."

Indy smiled to himself. "Yeah, I have."

"Dr. Jones. You'd better finish that and get some sleep."

Indy was confused by her comment.

"But, we haven't been here long. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Indy, you don't have to stay just because of me. You look exhausted."

"Well, I am beginning to feel tired, no offence to present company", he smiled.

He finished his drink and stood up.

"I'm not surprised", said Maria as they left.

"Marion told me that you stayed up all night looking after Shortie."

_Marion_, thought Indy. _I'll kill her. _

Indy shrugged.

"I've known him for about six years. He's almost like a son to me. I couldn't very well go to bed and leave him. I felt that I needed to stay with him."

"She also told me that you don't have any kids of your own, but someday you'll make a great father."

Indy was taken aback. _Okay, so maybe I'm not mad at her, after all. _

"She said that about me?" he asked, surprise in his voice, as they got into a taxi.

"Yes."

"Hmm, suppose I can forgive her for opening her big mouth."

They both laughed.

When they reached her hotel, Indy asked the taxi driver to wait for a few moments. They got out and Indy escorted Maria to her room. They reached the door to her room and Maria turned around to face Indy.

"Well, I've really enjoyed this evening."

"I'm afraid we might have to leave tomorrow" Indy told her.

"I know. It's a shame. I really like you, Indy."

"And I like you as well. It's just that I have to, we have to go to Nepal to find someone. We need his help in finding some, ahem, artefacts."

She unlocked the door.

"I understand", she sighed. "Well, it's been really nice meeting you, Dr. Jones. I wish you luck in your journey to Nepal."

She kissed him on the cheek and quickly disappeared through the door.

Indy left the hotel and got into the waiting taxi. Then he returned to the hotel and paid the driver. Before he went to his own room, he went to check on Short Round. He entered the room and Willie was sat in a chair. Short Round, however, was asleep.

"How is he?" asked Indy in a quiet voice.

"Better", whispered Marion. "I think he may be well enough to travel tomorrow."

"That's good", said Indy. "Perhaps I should stay with him, just in case he wakes up or…"

"For crying out loud, Jones. You've already done more than enough. Go to bed. I'll wake you in the morning."

He nodded and returned to his own room. He was extremely tired now, yawned and massaged his shoulders and moved them around. He then took of his clothes, put on pyjamas, climbed into bed and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning, Short Round woke up early.

He was slightly disorientated and gradually remembered that they'd gone to Pankot Palace. He hadn't been feeling very well and had collapsed at the entrance to the temple. Indy had carried him and with Marion they managed to get a lift from a lady, Maria, yes, that was it. Indy had spent the first night with him, making sure that he was okay. Even though Short Round had been adopted by another family he really missed Indy and wished that they could spend more time together.

He got up, got washed and dressed and mulled around the room.

Indy woke up and remembered that he's gone for a drink with Maria last night. He'd escorted her to her room. He was thinking about her and thinking that it was such a shame that they'd have to leave so soon.

Indy got up and went to Shortie's room and wondered if the boy was awake yet.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in", said a voice and the door opened.

Short Round was stood with a big grin on his face.

"Dr. Jones!"

"Shortie, you're okay. Well, I presume so. You look better."

"Stomach ache gone. You okay Indy?"

Indy yawned.

"Yeah, just tired."

"We leave today?"

"If you're feeling up to it, yes."

Shortie nodded.

"Okay, I'll let Marion know."

Indy returned to his room, showered, dressed and went to Marion's room. She answered the door and was dressed and ready.

"Good morning, Jones."

"Hi."

"Come in. Have you seen Short Round?"

"Yeah. He seems all right to travel."

"So", began Marion. "What happened last night?" she asked, on their way down to breakfast.

"Nothing", smiled Indy secretively.

After breakfast, everyone was packed and ready to go. On their way out of the hotel, Indy was handed a letter. He sat down and opened it. It read:

_Dear Indy, _

_I realize that you're probably leaving to go to Nepal. I understand. I just wanted to let you know that I have really enjoyed spending time with you. I have been looking forward to meeting you for a very long time as I have followed your career for a number of years. It's unfortunate that you are unable to stay but that is the way of things sometimes. One day I would very much like to meet up with you again. Even though I have not spent a lot of time with you, you are definitely one of the most amazing people I have ever had the fortune to meet. You have a great strength of character and I think you're great. Apologies if I'm rambling on like a big kid. Well, I hope that you have a safe journey and also hope that you find what you're looking for. _

_Best wishes, _

_Maria _

"Indy, are you okay? Bad news?" asked Marion.

"Uh, no. Not at all. Would you mind if we stopped by…"

"..the Rajput Hotel", she finished. "Of course not."

"How did you…?"

"C'mon, we don't have much time. Let's go", she said.

The taxi stopped at the Rajput Hotel and Indy opened the door and got out.

"Won't be long", he said.

"Just go", said Marion. "Don't keep the poor girl waiting."

He nodded.

"Right."

Indy walked to the entrance of the hotel and went to the reception desk and was just about to ask for Maria when he saw her. He paused for a moment. She saw him, looked very surprised, and walked over to him.

"Indy I…"

"Maria, I got your letter and I gotta tell you…"

She looked to the floor, not quite knowing what to say.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have written that. It's silly really…"

Indy took her hand.

"No, it wasn't. I thought it was a real nice letter. I'm just real sorry I have to go."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I know."

They locked eyes.

Indy put his arms around her and then he kissed her tenderly.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Dr. Jones! That was one hell of a kiss."

He smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I'm really sorry, sweetheart, but I've gotta go now."

"Okay", she replied dreamily, and waved as Indy walked towards the hotel exit.

He returned to the waiting taxi, his heart thumping in his chest.

"You okay, Indy?" asked Marion.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should have given Maria something to remember you by", she said.

Indy smiled. _I already did._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

On a plane headed for Nepal, Short Round still didn't feel entirely well and gradually fell into a deep sleep.

Indy, like Short Round was sleeping. He was exhausted from the past days events and decided to take the opportunity to catch up on his sleep.

In his dreams, Indy was walking by a volcano which began to rumble and shake slightly. It was getting louder by the moment and shaking more violently, now. Indy fell to the ground. There was definitely something wrong here. His eyes flew open.

The plane.

It was swaying violently, people were yelling and screaming.

At that moment, Short Round jumped up.

"Dr. Jones", he yelled as Indy got up and fought his way through to the cockpit.

The pilot was slumped over the steering controls and gauges.

Dead.

Shot several times.

"Just great", muttered Indy, under his breath. This was beginning to feel like déjà vu.

He moved the pilot and the man slumped to the floor. Indy tried to steady the plane but it wasn't looking good. After a couple of moments he found an autopilot switch and pulled it. He stood up, unsure how long it would hold.

He had to find the assassin.

Marion and Willie were trying to calm down the passengers. Indy ran to the cargo bay. Something, instinctively told him to duck and at that moment a bullet zipped past his ear.

"Ah, Dr. Jones", said a voice that Indy didn't recognise. The voice was unfamiliar and the accent Nepalese. "I see that you and your companions have come this far. But it ends here. You must die if I am to stop you from finding Kabul."

"So, you're the one who killed Richardson," glowered Indy.

"Correct."

"How about I kill you right now?" growled Indy. "That way we could just get on with it. Of course, in order for that to happen", said Indy loading his Webley, "You can't live."

Indy looked out from his hiding place and fired at the Nepalese man, who was wearing a black suit. Black suit made a bolt for it and ran into the man aisle. Indy ran after him.

_Where the hell are the passengers?_ thought Indy.

Just then Black Suit fired at Indy. The bullet missed Indy as he dived beneath the seats. A few more bullets went off and ricochet against the walls of the aeroplane. Black Suit began to open one of the doors then grabbed a parachute and put it on. Indy rose from the seats and grabbed the man just as he was about to jump. They wrestled to the floor and the man punched Indy in the face, hard and Indy went down. Black Suit attempted to jump out, but he didn't make it. Indy had unhitched his whip and cracked it towards Black Suit, snagging him around the waist. He pulled with all of his strength and the man fell down to the floor, yelling in pain as he did so. Indy rose and Black Suit pulled out a knife and waved it cutting Indy's right arm and Indy yelped in pain. Black Suit was just about to charge at Indy when someone threw a knife at him and it landed in his shoulder. He yelled and fell back, landing on the ground and began to roll out of the open door. However, the whip was still attached to him and Indy was dragged out, Black Suit hanging on like a giant fish on the end of a line. The whip unravelled and Black Suit fell to his death, screaming and yelling. Indy gasped and pulled himself back into the plane.

He turned round and Short Round was there.

"Indy!!" He yelled, the fear evident in his voice.

Indy pulled himself up.

"I'm okay kid."

The plane began to sway quite badly now.

"Where's Marion?" he asked.

"In here", said Short Round, leading him to the cockpit where Marion was frantically trying to keep the plane steady.

"Indy. Are you…?" asked Marion

He looked down at his arm.

"It's fine", he told her, waving a hand and wincing slightly. "We've gotta find some parachutes", he said. "Where the hell is everyone?" he asked.

"They all took off. Literally."

Indy searched for some parachutes, and he found two.

_Not enough._

He tossed one over to Short Round and the boy put it on.

"Okay", he held the two up and gestured to Marion. "Quickly, put it on", he said. They began to protest at once.

"Go on", he told them. "I'll work something out."

"But how?" asked Marion.

"I don't know. I'll think of something."

Short Round looked worried.

"Trust me", he smiled.

"Dr. Jones." Short Round hugged him. "If you don't make it, just gonna say, you the greatest!"

Indy smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Shortie, I'll make it, but if not, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Indy", asked Marion. "Are you sure about this?"

He turned round to face her. They didn't have much time.

"Go!"

Indy went to the cockpit. _Okay Jones, now what?_ He figured the only thing to do was to try to land the plane. He lowered the altitude and began to slow her down. The plane roared and rumbled with a great force and began to sway about and shudder. He began to brake harder and lowered her down and down. _I'm not gonna make it._ The plane was going lower and lower and Indy's life flashed before his eyes. He saw green fields, trees and nothing more.

An eagle soared in the sky, soared by a forest. Saw something in the distance below. A metal box with wings. A flying machine. It flew down and looked inside. He was there. He needs me thought the bird. The plane had crashed. His friends were near. Indy was alive.

He woke up, unhurt.

He was stood in a jungle.

An eagle soared by. It seemed to talk to him.

_You need my help. _

Do I?

_That wasn't a bad landing. _

Thank you.

_You need to find them. _

Yes, I do.

_I can guide you. _

Indy closed his eyes.

The eagle showed him a path.

He opened his eyes. His head hurt and blood ran down his face from a gash on his forehead. He didn't know where he was. He only knew that he had to find them. He could picture the eagle's path in his head. He crawled out of the plane and began his journey.

Marion and Short Round had landed on the outskirts of Kathmandu. Short Round was unhurt but the others had suffered some injuries and had been taken to the local hospital and treated. They began to wonder where Indy was and more importantly, if he was all right.

Indy had gotten a ride with a farmer on a yak to Kathmandu. The farmer asked if he was all right and if he needed any medical assistance, but Indy insisted that he was okay. The man dropped Indy off in the heart of Kathmandu and the archaeologist followed his instincts and began walking down a quiet street and came to a hospital. He wandered in through the entrance and wandered about. Shortie, Willie and Marion were just about to leave the hospital when they saw Indy wandering down the corridor. He seemed to be in a daze, like his mind were somewhere else. Marion went over to him.

"Jones, you're alive! But… I don't understand? How?"

"Indy, you made it," said Short Round. "I knew you would."

Then Indy shook his head and seemed to come to his senses. There were a couple of nurses nearby and they caught him before he hit the floor.

"Indy", yelled Short Round.

Indy woke up. He was led on a bed in a white room. The others were sat nearby. One by one they rose from their seats and went over to him.

"Indy, how are you feeling? That's a pretty nasty wound." Marion said, a concerned look on her face.

"Uh, how'd I get here?" _Oh wait, the crash_ he remembered. "Is anyone hurt?" he looked around at them.

"Not to badly." Marion told him. "We suffered some cuts and grazes but we're okay now."

"How your head?"

"It hurts, Shortie. I'll be okay."

"Me hope so."

"Ah, Dr. Jones" said a doctor, stepping into the room. "I see you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Okay, I think", he said, gently touching his forehead.

"Careful with that. Don't touch it. It may be an idea if we, ah, nurse", he called to one of them. "I think that we should get that patched up. We don't want any infection getting into that wound, especially as you're in a foreign country."

The nurses went to get some bandages.

"We'll be outside", said Marion, Short Round following her.

"Now, if you can just hold still", said one of the nurses.

"Ow!" he grimaced.

"Be careful", said Marion. "He can get a bit, ahem, edgy."

"Marion! Get outta here!" he yelled.

"I see what you mean", said the nurse.

As they ascended the steps from the hospital, Indy turned his hat around in his hands. A few nurses stood at the entrance waving and giggling.

"Great", said Indy, tentatively touching his forehead. "I look like something from one of Brody's mummy exhibits, and my hat doesn't fit."

Marion laughed.

"I think one of the nurse's has a crush on you, Indy", she teased.

"Now you're being silly. They're just being friendly."

"Yeah", said Short Round, defensively.

"Not a nurse who have crush on Dr. Jones. Two nurses!"

They all laughed.

Indy gave him a look.

"You wanna tell us all about your girlfriend in the States, Shortie?"

Everyone laughed except Short Round.

"Her name is Jasmine, and she not my girlfriend", he said sulkily, as he stomped down the stairs.

"Ah, Shortie has a girlfriend", said Marion. "I remember my first boyfriend", she said, reminiscing.

Short Round turned round to them.

"You not listen to me", he gestured, crossing his hands. "No girlfriend." He ran on ahead.

"What's up with him?" asked Indy.

"I think we upset him", said Marion.

Later that day after boarding a train from Kathmandu to Kusma. Short Round, who was sulking slightly, was reading a book. Marion and Indy took the opportunity to catch some shuteye. His head was hurting and the doctor had advised that he keep the bandages on for a while longer. He allowed himself to close his eyes and he drifted.

The next evening they arrived in Kusma and booked into their hotel and began to make plans to locate Kabul as soon as possible.

Later that evening in Indy's hotel room, Indy lay on the bed. The door was ajar and there was a knock.

It was Marion.

"Hey Jones. How's the head.?" she asked.

"Perfect", he went to touch it.

"Don't do that."

"Marion, I…"

"Indy. I was thinking. I think it would be best if I went to look for this Kabul character."

"But, Marion…"

"Listen, to me, Jones. I can handle this and if you remember, I can also throw a pretty hard punch when I need to."

Indy rubbed his jaw and smiled.

"Yeah, I've heard that."

"Also, I have an advantage over you." she told him.

"And, what's that?"

"I can speak Nepalese." She reminded him. "You can't."

"I can get by…"

"It's not enough."

"Okay", he said, holding up a hand and sighing. "I give in."

"Why don't you get some rest, Indy? You're gonna need it."

"Okay", he said getting up and going over to the dresser. "I'm going to check on Short Round first. You think he's okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. See you later."

"Oh, and Marion…"

She stopped and turned.

"Yeah?"

Indy handed her his Webley.

"Don't be afraid to use it."

"Thanks, Jones. I won't."

They headed to a bar, originally named Bar Kusma. There was sawdust on the floor and there didn't seem to be many women there.

In fact, they seemed to be the only women there.

The air was smoky. Marion ordered whiskey, found a table and sat down.

Moments later, a man walked into the bar. He was tall, wore black and she recognised him of being Nepalese nationality. Around his neck he wore a necklace on a piece of leather thong, with three lines carved into the middle.

The three levels of the universe.

Marion got up.

_That man. The necklace._

Marion walked over to him.

"Hello", she said, greeting him in Nepalese.

He returned the greeting.

"I'm wondering if you can help me. I was wondering…" She noticed a man sat at the end of the bar, staring over at her. "Sorry. Yeah, I was wondering if you could help me."

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for someone by the name of Kabul."

The man looked surprised.

"You seek Kabul?" he asked, holding up the necklace.

"You also seek Sankara?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, that's right. Can you help me?"

He smiled.

"That I can."

Just then someone grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her round. It wasn't the man at the end of the bar.

It was Richardson!

She gasped. Richardson went to hit Marion in the face and she instinctively ducked just in time. Richardson hit the mysterious man instead and he went down. Marion ran behind the bar.

_Can't a gal just go out for a quiet drink, for crying out loud!_ she thought, loading the Webley. She looked over the bar and shot at Richardson.

_I thought he was dead. It doesn't make sense_, thought Marion.

She looked over the bar and fired again. A bullet landed in Richardson's right arm and he yelled in surprise. Marion saw her chance and jumped over the bar and shot Richardson in the head and he fell to the floor. The mystery man ran over to her.

"Listen to me! Kabul is no longer here." he told her.

"What?"

"He is now in China."

"Which part of China?" asked Marion.

"Tonghua, which is in Shenyang", he told her. His eyes widened. "Look out!" he yelled.

Richardson began to stir and got up. Marion aimed the gun and shot him in the heart and he fell to the floor.

"Thanks", she shouted to the man. He nodded and she ran out of the bar.

Indy went to Short Round's room but the room was empty so he wandered into the downstairs lounge. Short Round was sat on his bed reading a book, and hadn't realised that Indy had entered the room. Indy glanced over at him and had a flashback of when the boy was twelve years old. Shortie looked up.

"You gonna sit?" he asked.

Indy nodded.

"Everything all right, kid?" asked Indy.

"Yeah", he replied, his voice monotone.

He then went back to reading.

"Listen, Shortie. Sorry about earlier. You know we were just having some fun."

Shortie shrugged and looked at Indy.

"No problem. Very funny. Big joke", he said sarcastically.

"Aw, c'mon. I'm sorry."

"Okey dokey. No problem."

"You want to talk?" Indy asked in Chinese.

Shortie replied back in Chinese.

"You not worry about me. I be okay. You go to sleep now. Like I once told you, Indy, you listen to me, you live longer."

Indy smiled.

"You would tell me if there was something bothering you?" asked Indy.

He nodded.

"Aw, c'mon Shortie. I know you. Something's up. So what gives?"

"Okay, you ask, I tell you. But you tell no-one else!"

"Okay."

"There is something on my mind. There is someone, a girl."

Indy nodded. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Jasmine?"

"Yes. Me really like her. She like me just fine, but there someone else. She like you, Indy."

"Okay", said Indy, slowly, not liking the sound of where this was going. "How old is she?"

"Seventeen. It not your fault Indy, but we go out and all she talk about is you."

He sounded upset.

"Sorry, I not mad with you, Indy. In some way me think it's very funny, but…"

"No wonder you're angry", said Indy. "I guess I would be too. But you're not a little kid any more. If you like someone you have to tell them how you feel, and it seems like this one is worth fighting for."

Short Round nodded.

"Now, am I forgiven for winding you up?"

"Yeah," said Short Round laughing.

"So what does this Jasmine look like?" asked Indy.

"Oh no," said Short Round. "She far too young for you, Indy."

Indy couldn't help but laugh.

However, downstairs, things were a little bit more serious as Marion ran into the hotel.

_I__'ve gotta find Indy_ thought Marion. She passed the lounge and saw Indy and Short Round sat down and she entered the room. Both Indy and Short Round looked up.

"What happened?" asked Indy.

Marion looked around.

"We can't talk here."

In Indy's room, the conversation resumed.

"So", Indy began. "You're telling me that Richardson just got up after being shot. Okay, that's possible."

"But Indy. I shot him in the head _and _in the heart. It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe he a vampire?" gasped Short Round, his eyes full of wonder.

Indy paused for a moment.

"That's it", he said. "He's immortal."

They both gasped at the comment.

"He can't be", said Marion. "Jones, that's impossible."

"Is it?" asked Indy. "Throughout my travels I've seen plenty of things that defy logic, even to a scientist, but it is possible that he could be."

"Well, that's just great, Jones. How are we gonna kill him?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to work on that", he told her.

Marion explained about the mystery man and that according to him, Kabul was now in China. Marion saw no reason not to trust him for he seemed very sincere.

"Okay", said Indy. "We'll leave for China tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning, Indy's head was still hurting somewhat and he had decided to take the bandages off, which meant he had to be careful when putting his hat on.

They arrived in Shenyang that evening and took a taxi to their hotel and when they arrived, walked to the entrance of the hotel carrying their belongings. Indy was first and he held open the door for Marion. Short Round ran in before him.

"Shortie!"

They walked to the reception desk and checked in.

Someone was watching the party of people and was especially interested in the man dressed in a leather jacket and fedora.

Selene Rogers had glanced over at the trio of people who had just entered the hotel and smiled when she saw Indy open the door for the dark haired woman. _Well, at least chivalry isn't dead, just yet_ she thought. Indy took of his hat and gently wiped the sweat from his brow, taking care not to touch the gash on his forehead. She noticed the gash. _That looks painful_ she thought, almost wanting to go over to the handsome stranger and ask if he was all right. He looked very tired. They all did. However, Indy did not notice the attractive woman looking over at him. Selene was about thirty-five years old, five feet eight in height and had long curly red hair, which seemed to accentuate her blue/green eyes.

An hour later, after they had all settled into their hotel rooms, they dressed for dinner. Marion wore a dark blue evening dress, and Short Round wore a shirt and pants. Indy dressed in pants; shirt and tweed jacket and stayed unshaven.

They met in the restaurant and were seated and Selene Rogers was sat about four or five tables not realising that the man she had noticed earlier that day was sat nearby. Indy put on his glasses to read the menu and after ordering, he excused himself to go to the rest room. As he returned, Selene was walking by his table and she accidentally dropped her evening purse. Indy saw it fall to the ground and went to retrieve it for her. He knelt down and she did the same.

"Woah", said Indy.

"Don't move. It's okay. I've got it", she said looking straight into his eyes.

_Gosh__, he's so handsome; and those glasses. Wow! Makes him look very intellectual._

"And I certainly don't think that you'd appreciate another bump to your head." _And what a nice head that is,_ she thought.

"Thanks anyway", she said as they both rose.

"No problem."

She was English, _and very beautiful_ thought Indy.

"Selene Rogers", she held out a hand.

"Dr. Indiana Jones."

_Hmm, a doctor._ Interesting.

"And may I introduce Marion Ravenwood and Short Round."

"Nice to meet you" said Marion.

The feeling was mutual.

"Are you all right?" Selene asked Indy. "That looks like a pretty nasty wound you've got there."

She went to put her hand up to his forehead and Indy backed away slightly, feeling a little bit self-conscious. He smiled pleasantly.

"It's okay, really." It was nice that she was concerned with his well being.

"Well, I hope to see you again, Dr. Jones."

"Yes. It was very nice meeting you", he told her.

She returned to her table and Indy sat down, Marion and Short Round glanced at each other and smiled.

"What? I was just saying hello. Nice of her to show concern for my welfare."

"Ha ha", laughed Short Round.

"Indy got a girlfriend!"

Indy said nothing but shot a withering look at the boy.

After spending the next morning searching for Kabul, the trio found that they were having some trouble gaining visas for French Indo-China and so that afternoon, they left the hotel and took a jeep into the jungles heading towards Tonghua. As the hours rolled on, the heat of the jungle became more and more stifling. It was now dark, and some time later, they came to a small clearing. Moments later, after they had left the jeep and began walking, they came across a cabin, which was secluded and hidden a just a few yards away.

"Mr Kabul?" called Indy.

"Anyone here?" asked Marion.

Then shots of gunfire could be heard which rained down on the ground.

"Get inside", yelled Indy.

They ran into the cabin and as they did, Marion noticed a man led on the floor, barely alive. She crawled over to him as Indy returned the gunfire.

"Kabul?" asked Marion.

He nodded.

"Yes", he said in a quiet voice. "I've been, been expecting you."

"We're gonna get you out of here", shouted Indy, between shots.

Indy aimed at a man in one of the trees and got a clear shot and fired. The man screamed and fell out of the tree to his death. The other gunmen seemed to have disappeared and they took advantage of the situation and carried Kabul out of the house, taking him to the truck.

They had driven back and taken him to the local hospital. Now, Indy found himself entering Kabul's room but found the man in a deep sleep and he decided to come back the next day to find out the location of the Sankara Stones.

They returned to the hotel and Indy saw Selene in the lobby, and after telling Marion that he would catch up with her later, he smiled and walked over to the redhead.

"Hi Selene."

"Oh, hello Dr. Jones. How are you?" she asked.

"Fine. And you?"

"Oh, I'm all right. Just concerned about your head."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll live."

"I hope so", she teased, and excused herself.

As they were unable to go to French Indo-China until their visas came through, Indy thought would be a good idea to take advantage of the situation and spend some time relaxing and exploring the surrounding area. Short Round was in his element. As much has loved America it was great to be back in China. Everywhere they went he looked around at his surroundings wide eyed with wonder. They had spent some time looking around the local stalls and Short Round enjoyed haggling with the market vendor's and demonstrated to Marion how to do the same. Marion found this fascinating to say the least and it almost reminded her of when she used to live in Nepal. They had eaten in a couple of traditional Chinese restaurants and Short Round had advised them what to eat and what to avoid.

During this time, Indy spotted a familiar figure in the distance. It was Selene, and she was dressed in a blue Chinese style blouse and matching pants. _She looks great_, thought Indy, making his way over to her.

"Hey Selene. You look nice."

She hadn't realised that he was there.

"Oh good morning, Indiana. How's the head?"

He smiled.

"You've definitely got a thing about this head. Not much to see really. A few brains."

She smiled back.

"Oh, I don't know. I think you're too modest", she teased.

He smiled again.

Selene glanced over at Short Round.

"I think you're friend is in his element over there. They certainly can't pull one over on him."

"Tell me about it."

"Is he yours? What I meant was, um, I know that he's obviously not yours as such, what I mean is…"

"No. I'm not his adoptive father if that's what you meant. I wanted to be, but was unable to adopt him as I travel a lot because of my career."

She nodded.

"I see. Well, hope to see you soon", she said, smiling and wandered off to look at some more stalls.

Indy smiled. He really liked her, even if he wasn't about to admit it to the others. Not yet.

Early evening

Indy and Short Round were all sat in the restaurant, eating. Marion had not felt well since the last meal from the street vendor and decided to skip the evening meal.

"So", asked Short Round "What did lady say to you?"

"We were just talking really."

"Oh, yeah", said Willie. "Just talking. Right. I think she like you, Indy."

"And what's wrong with that?" he asked

"Oh, nothing. Just saying that's all."

"Indy. Is, lady, uh, Marion going to be all right?"

"She'll be fine," said Indy. "She just ate something that disagreed with her."

Short Round paused for a moment and grinned at Indy.

"Dr. Jones?"

"Yes, Shortie."

"You like Selene?"

"She seems really nice."

"You not answer my question, Indy"

"Okay, yeah. I like her just fine. Now can we drop it?"

Later that evening, Indy knocked on Marion's door and entered. He opened the door and Marion was sat on a couch, reading.

"Hey", he began. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Hey there, Jones. Didn't hear you come in. I think I'm gonna be okay. That food really didn't agree with me. Guess I'm just used to plain old cooking. I'll be all right. I'm just tired."

"Okay", he said. "Why don't you turn in early for the evening?" he advised.

"Yeah, I might just do that. You guys carry on. I'll be okay in the morning."

He smiled.

"Okay. See you later", he said, and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Indy."

He turned to her.

"I'm enjoying this expedition. And, I'm pretty sure that Selene likes you."

Indy sighed, and was about to reply.

"I've seen the way she looks at you when you enter the room. Perhaps you should…"

"Look, I'm going to see how Short Round is. And please, stop putting ideas in the kids head."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jones", she smiled slyly.

Indy smiled to himself, walked out of the room and descended the staircase, which led out into the hallway of the Hotel. He ran into Short Round.

"Indy, I find a garden in the hotel. Come on!"

Indy followed him and as they did, a familiar figure walked towards the front desk.

"Can I help, you madam?" asked the clerk.

"Yes, I understand that Dr. Indiana Jones is staying here."

The clerk checked the current lists of guests and indeed confirmed that Dr. Jones was staying here.

Indy and Short Round entered the gardens, and a wonderful mixed fragrance filled their senses. The scent was a mixture of flowers, ferns, shrubs and plants.

"Surprise!" called a familiar voice.

Indy turned and stared.

"Willie?!" he exclaimed, hardly believing what he saw.

"Willie!" yelled Short Round, running over to her.

"Don't get me wrong. It's great to see you again. But, what are you doing here?" asked Indy, surprised.

"Listen Indy. I felt bad for not joining you sooner, and I figured with all that the three of us have been through, I not only owed it to myself but to both of you also. Besides, from the telegraph that you sent Marcus, I figure you needed all the help you could get."

Indy could have sworn that he had seem something or someone hiding inside of the bushes and his worse fears were confirmed when at that moment, out stepped a man dressed in black who aimed a gun at Willie. Indy instinctively pushed Willie aside and as he did the man fired two bullets in quick succession, and they found their target, one bullet hitting Indy in the upper chest and another hitting him in the left arm. Indy staggered back through the impact and Willie cried out and yelled for help, her voice growing louder with each passing second. Marion, who had heard the noise from her room bolted downstairs and moments later came running out the gardens and as she did, the first thing that she saw was Willie, who looked very pale and was shaking. She then glanced over at Indy who was now collapsed on the grass. Both she and Willie ran over to him and she inspected his wounds. He was bleeding quite badly and blood was beginning to seep through his shirt. Willie looked down at him.

Indy then realised something.

Short Round was gone.

"Willie!" he yelled. "What's going on? Where's Shorty?"

"They've taken him," she wailed. "Short Round's gone!"

"Indy, I, I tried. They took him. I tried to stop him, but…"

He looked up at her

"It's okay" he said, slurring his words, "We'll find …", his voice trailed off and he could feel himself slipping into darkness, as their voices got quieter and quieter and he could hear snatches of a conversation. A male voice Okay…unconscious…called…ambulance…got away…blood loss… He closed his eyes and gave into unconsciousness, their voices being the last thing that he remembered, then nothing at all.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Marion and Willie were still in shock. The hotel staff had heard the shooting and an ambulance had been called. After arriving in quick succession, Indy was taken to the local hospital and his injuries had been treated immediately. The girls had travelled to the hospital in a taxi and whilst in the waiting room they had spoken to the Police and told them about the shooting as well as the kidnapping of the young Chinese boy. Indy was given a high dose of anaesthetic as the doctor's had some problems locating the bullets. It as taking some time and Willie and Marion were getting more and more anxious as time went on.

Willie began to pace the floor.

"Marion, this is all my fault. I should have come with you in the first place," she sighed. "One minute I was taking to Indy and then before I knew it, Short Round was gone. It all happened so fast."

"Hey", said Marion sympathetically. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault", but Willie wasn't listening.

"This, this person, whoever he was, aimed a gun at me and then, then Indy pushed me aside", she said, her gaze looking up as if she had just realised it for the first time. "Marion. He saved my life and there's no way I'm ever going to be able to…"

Marion interrupted "And he's not expecting you to. You know what he's like. Always doing stuff like this. I guess I sound pretty blasé, but you'll get used this kind of thing. Indy has always been the reckless type, just does things without thinking, that's all."

Willie was so distressed that she didn't notice that a doctor had walked over to them.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Croft. Dr. Jones suffered some pretty bad gunshot wounds and has lost some blood." They were about to say something when he held up a hand.

"It's taken some time but we've successfully managed to remove the bullets. He's going to be all right. I'm going to suggest at least a few days rest or longer if needed."

"Okay", replied Marion. "Can we see him?"

Dr. Croft nodded.

"Yes. You're more than welcome. He's asleep at the moment and we've given him something to help with the pain."

Willie looked at him.

"If we could see him that would be swell. We'll do our best not to disturb him."

"That's fine", said Dr. Croft. He stopped a passing nurse. "Nurse, please can you take these ladies to room four."

Marion thanked him.

"This way", she told them.

They were led down a corridor into one of the rooms at the end and entered. Stripped to the waist with bandages were wrapped around his upper arm, chest and stomach, Indy was led in bed, asleep

"I'll leave you both for a few minutes", said the nurse.

_Oh no_, thought Willie.

"He's…"

She felt close to tears and the sound of her voice reflected this.

"It's all right", soothed Marion "He'll be fine. You'll see. He'll be chasing the bad guys in no time."

Willie didn't say anything for a moment.

"C'mon, you know how stubborn Indy is."

Just then Indy moved slightly, but did not wake up. Marion put a finger to her lips and whispered: "I think we'd better leave before we wake him up."

'Okay', mouthed Willie. Quietly, they left the room and as they did Willie turned to him. _Thanks, Indy. I really owe you one, _she thought.

In the taxi on the way back to the hotel, Willie sighed.

"Poor Indy. He looks pretty bad."

"I know", said Marion. "Give him a few days. He'll be fine."

"You seem very calm", said Willie.

"Willie. It's not that I'm not concerned. Believe me, I am. It's just that over the years I've gotten quite used to hiding my emotions. I just don't want him to know that I'm worried. God knows how were gonna to find Short Round", she said, slumping back into her seat.

As they approached the hotel, Marion asked:

"How about a drink?"

"Yes", replied Willie. "I think I need it."

Once at the bar, Marion ordered whisky straight up and Willie asked for Gin and Tonic. As they sat down, Marion let out a long sigh.

"So, you and Indy met in a nightclub in Shanghai of all places."

Willie smiled. "Yes. At the time I was working in this club as a singer and the next thing I know this guy walks in, none other than Indy. He's trying to do some deal with my boss, Lao Che and ends up getting into a fight with my bosses sons, and then the whole place goes to rack and ruin."

Willie told her the rest of the story.

"Yeah", smiled Marion. "That sounds about right. There certainly isn't a dull moment in Indy's life, is there?"

"So, c'mon Marion. Tell me about the time that you first met Indy. What happened?"

"Okay", she began. "My father, Abner Ravenwood was an Archaeologist and he taught at the University of Chicago. Indy had been a student in his class and according to dad, was probably the brightest student there. I remember very clearly the day I first met him. I'd gone to the University to meet dad after class. He was just gathering his things when this guy walked into the room. He was tall and handsome with dark hair and had the nicest eyes that I'd ever seen. Hazel with gold flecks and even back then, they were full of determination."

Willie nodded in agreement as Marion continued.

"My father introduced him as Dr. Indiana Jones, his real name being Henry. Indy had told me that he was an Archaeologist and he had travelled to several places around the world. I was fascinated. Even though I had accompanied my father on a few digs, I was still very impressed by his experience and knowledge. There I was, a fifteen-year-old girl, fairly mature for my age, and he was this handsome young Archaeologist whom I really liked and someone who I really admired as he had already seen so much of the world. And it was more than just some silly schoolgirl crush. I was genuinely falling for him. Of course, when my dad found out, went crazy. He told me that I'd get hurt, and unfortunately I did." She sighed, the memories flooding over her like waves. "We were young and naïve back then and I have since forgiven him for leaving, but I'll never forget the day he literally came walking back into my life. I was angry at first, God I was angry, I suppose anyone would be in my place, but through the adventure that we shared, I began to realise why I fell for him in the first place", she said, knocking back the last of her drink.

She asked the waiter for another.

"Y'know. Here is someone who is not only extremely gifted at what he does but it's the whole personality that I love."

Willie nodded and smiled. "I know just what you mean. He might be reckless and impulsive at times", said Willie "but he's so damned good at staying alive."

At that moment, a woman approached them. It was Selene.

"Hey, Marion. Willie. Are you both all right?" she asked.

"Please, sit down", said Marion. A waiter came over to them and Selene ordered Pernod.

"Selene", said Willie. "I'm afraid there's been an accident."

Selene moved forward in her chair. "Oh?"

"Yeah", said Marion. "I'm afraid someone took Short Round and Indy's been shot."

Selene gasped. "Oh no!" her mind raced. _No. Not Indy._ "Is he going to be all right? Where his he?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"In the local hospital", replied Willie. Selene sank back into her chair just as her drink arrived. She took a good sip.

"How, how did it happen?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

Marion explained how Indy had been shot.

"I'm really sorry to hear that your friends have been targeted. Is there anything that I can do to help?" she asked.

"No. It's okay", replied Marion

"Do you need me to pick up Dr. Jones from the hospital?"

"It's not a problem, Selene. Were not sure when he's coming out. We've only just come from there ourselves a little while ago, but didn't get to speak to him as he was asleep."

"I see", said Selene, sadly.

Marion leaned forward to her. "Hey, you're really concerned about him, aren't you?"

"Well", said Selene, feeling herself go slightly red. "I like Dr. Jones. He seems really nice. Anyway…" she said, trying to change the subject.

"Wait a minute", said Willie, her eyes scrutinising Selene. "I think that our friend here has got a thing about Professor Jones", she said looking across at Marion and smiling slowly. Marion smiled back.

Selene protested.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that!"

Marion chimed in "Yeah, yeah. That's what all the girls say!" She put on a mocking voice "Oh, were just good friends. Give it a rest willya!" she swigged back the rest of her drink.

Selene was indignant.

"But, but. Oh all right, I give in! Maybe I'm beginning to see Dr. Jones in a, how would you say, different light", she smiled. "I think he's interesting."

"Aha!" yelled Marion. "I knew it!"

"Look", she confided. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to him just yet."

"Don't worry", reassured Marion, "We won't tell anybody about the fact that you have a crush on Indy."

Selene looked a bit worried.

"The pair of you are both such teases." she laughed nervously. "Anyway, I'll leave you to it. I really need to turn in."

"Don't go", said Marion. "Stay and have another drink. I'll buy."

Selene thought a moment and accepted and Marion ordered another Pernod for Selene.

"We were only having a joke?" asked Marion.

"I know. I'm just worried about Indy, that's all."

Willie nodded.

"Were going to see him tomorrow and you're more than welcome to join us."

Selene sighed.

"I would but I think it would be best if the two of you just go. You've both known him a long time. Besides, they might not let all of us in."

After their drinks, Selene decided to call it a night and the others soon followed.

Selene went to her suite. She closed the door, dimmed the lights and slumped down on the couch. It had been really good talking with Marion and Willie and they seemed to think that Indy would be okay but she was really upset that the man that had begun to intrigue her so had been hurt. There was something about him, but she didn't know quite what it was. She seemed to get lost whenever she looked into his eyes, and it wasn't just the fact that he was one of the most handsome men she had ever met, there was something else. He had a self-assured, confident personality, the way that he was so easy-going. She hadn't had a chance to ask him much about his career.

She got ready for bed and she switched off the bedside lamp, lay down and closed her eyes. She tried to go to sleep but all she could think about was him. She wondered what type of doctor he was. She imagined him as a famous surgeon saving countless lives. _Yeah. And what I'd give to be his assistant!_ she thought. She rolled over in the bed. _Shut up, Selene Rogers. Go to sleep._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

The next day Willie felt slightly hung over but Marion was fine. Later that morning they went over to the hospital and climbed the steps to the entrance. After being shown to Indy's room, they both sat down by his bed. Images of the night before flooded through Willie's mind.

Marion looked at Willie, sensing her concern.

Willie sighed.

"It really upsets me to see him like this."

Indy could hear voices and tried to open his eyes. When he did he was disorientated and was pretty sure that he wasn't in his hotel room. _Christ. It hurts. _He felt terrible._ What in hell's name happened?_

Just then, Willie looked over at him.

"Indy!"

He looked exhausted.

"Oh, Indy. You're awake. How are you feeling?" asked Marion, looking really concerned.

"I feel pretty bad." He thought a moment. "What's going on? How did I get here? What happened?"

"You're at the local hospital," Willie told him. "Oh, Indy. You saved my life", she said, gently kissing him on the cheek.

"Ah, forget it", said Indy, gradually remembering last night's events.

Willie couldn't believe it.

"Indy! How can you be so blasé? It was a very brave and selfless act and I'm extremely grateful."

Indy shifted his position slightly, and winced at the pain in his arm and shoulder.

"Willie. I just did it instinctively without thinking. It just happened."

Ten minutes later, a nurse came into the room.

"Sorry, ladies. Have to stop you there. Dr. Jones is exhausted and needs sleep. We'll let you know when he's ready to be discharged."

"Okay, said Marion. "Bye, Indy"

Willie said goodbye, but Indy didn't answer as he had drifted back to sleep.

Willie and Marion returned to the hotel.

"What now?" asked Willie.

"We'll just have to be patient and try to work out how were going to find Short Round", Marion told her.

They spent most of the day contacting various people. The Police had been in contact to see if they had any more information. Unfortunately, they had no more news to give them.

Later that day they had a phone call from the hospital.

"Yes, hello. This is Dr. Croft. We spoke a while ago. Dr. Jones would like to be discharged. In my professional opinion I think that he should stay here but he insists that he would prefer to return to the hotel. But please, if his condition should worsen, please do not hesitate to contact me here at the hospital."

The girls left for the hospital immediately. They had a quick look for Selene but she was nowhere to be found so they took a taxi to the hospital. After they had left, Indy had woken still feeling exhausted and had promptly fallen back to sleep only to wake up in the early evening. For a moment he thought that it had all been a dream, but then he glanced down at his bandages and realised that it was real. _It sure feels real, _he thought_._ When Dr. Croft came in to check up on him he told him that a friend of his was missing and that he would like to be discharged from the hospital and wished to return to his hotel to get some rest. The doctor had insisted that Indy stay here for at least another day as his injuries were quite bad. Willie and Marion had arrived at the hospital and a nurse told them that Indy would be with them in a while. They sat in the hallway and waited and sure enough a few minutes later a very tired looking Indy stumbled down the hallway towards them, his arm in a sling. They both raced over to him to steady him as he looked as if he was going to fall over.

Marion was angry.

"For God sake, Jones! You really shouldn't be out of bed. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I wholeheartedly agree", said Willie.

"Women!" Indy exclaimed. "I'm alright, I'm just…" He wasn't doing so well. "…perfect." He winced again.

"C'mon" said Willie. "Let's get you back to the hotel. There you can rest…"

Indy cut her off, as they carried on walking: "I'll rest for a few hours, then if the visas have arrived…"

"They already have, Jones. But you're in no condition to…" began Marion.

Indy sighed

"Ah for cryin' out loud! We need to find Shortie."

"I don't think so", said Willie. "It's going to take a lot longer than a few hours for you to recuperate."

"Look! Short Round's gone," he said, as they descended the stairs from the hospital. "I've got to…" he winced in pain, "…find him. Dammit!

The taxi was waiting outside. Willie got in the passenger seat and Marion helped Indy into the back. Once inside, Marion pulled Indy gently towards her resting his head on her shoulder. He smiled slightly and seemed to drift off to sleep. She gently caressed his forehead, stroking his hair as she did. He looked different, older, and looked like someone who'd had very little sleep. She gave a concerned sigh.

It was just beginning to get dark when they reached the hotel. The girls got out and helped Indy out of the car and went up to their suite, letting Indy go first.

Despite the fact that he's gotten some sleep at the hospital, Indy felt ready to collapse. Lamps lit the room and he walked to his room and sat on the bed and the girls followed.

_God, he looks so tired_, thought Marion. _Poor man, _thought Willie._ He really needs a break_.

"Indy, before you go to sleep, there's something we want you to see", said Willie.

He sighed. All he was ready to do was sleep.

"Okay", he said, holding up a hand.

He followed her into her room, and Marion followed behind him. More lamps were lit and Willie opened the en-suite bathroom door and the room was lit with candles, and was recently run hot bath. The bed had also been made and he felt as if he could climb into it now and go to sleep.

"For me? But how did you…?"

She smiled

"Indy, relax. We got one of the staff to run it for you while we were coming to get you."

"Thanks. Both of you. It's very much appreciated."

"Indy", said Marion. "Just leave your clothes on the floor. We'll take care of it."

Indy smiled slightly.

"Gee, I should get shot more often."

Marion smiled back. "We'll leave you to it. If you need anything, just holler."

"Does that include a back massage"? he asked, jokingly.

Marion turned to leave. "Don't push your luck, Jones", she said sarcastically.

After the events of the past couple of days, this was heaven.

He carefully took the sling off that was around his arm, took his clothes off, uncharacteristically leaving them on the floor, got in the bath and then immersed himself into the water, letting the hot water ease his aching muscles. The hot bath felt good even though he was still hurting from his recent injuries. He lay back, closed his eyes and relaxed.

He imagined himself lying on a beach, the waves gently lapping on the shoreline.

He began to drift.

In the dream he was on a beach. He opened his eyes and looked up at a moving figure.

Selene.

She was dressed in a flowing emerald dress, which made her bluey-green eyes sparkle. She looked beautiful and her hair flowed in the wind. She walked over to him and took his hand. Together, they walked by the shoreline and the dream faded.

There was a knocking sound and for a moment, Indy thought he had imagined it.

"Indy?" It was Willie.

"Hey you okay in there?" she asked.

"Yeah. Fine, thanks", he called back. "I'll be out soon."

"No need to rush. Take your time", she told him.

An hour later, Indy got out of the bath, dried himself off and dressed in pajama bottoms. He sat on the bed, closed his eyes and could picture Short Round running around karate chopping the bad guys on their adventure in India. He opened his eyes and sighed. Another knock at the door.

"Hey, Jones. Can I come in?" asked Marion

"Sure."

She entered the room and was taken aback by the sight of Indy with his shirt off. Wow!_ It doesn't matter how badly he gets hurt. He still manages to look gorgeous. _

"Um, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'll live"

"Indy, your bandages need changing", she said holding up some new ones.

"Be my guest."

He sat up and Marion sat next to him and began to remove his bandages.

She looked at him.

"Hey, Indy. This is just like old times."

He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Hey, be careful!" he exclaimed, as she began to unwrap one of the bandages.

"I see what you mean," he laughed. "We had some great times, didn't we?"

"Yeah. Great. You burnt down my bar, remember? Not to mention getting almost us shot at by Nazi's. Wonderful!"

"Marion. Do I detect a hit of sarcasm?"

She looked at him "Who me?"

He smiled.

After she had wrapped new bandages on his injuries, she looked up and smiled at him.

"I'm done. I'll leave you to sleep."

"Okay", he said climbing into the bed. "Wake me up in the morning. We have to get our visas and find Short Round."

"Oh, and one more thing, Indy. Selene was asking after you. She was really concerned."

"Okay. I'll have to catch up with her soon."

"See you tomorrow, Indy" said Marion, gathering up his clothes, went out of the room and closed the door.

Indy switched of the bedside lamp, pulled the covers over him; laid back closed his eyes and relaxed.

He thought of Selene and the fact that the really wanted to see her again. He really liked her. She had a great personality and was very pretty. He definitely wanted to find out more… he began to drift and then fell into a deep restful sleep.

The next morning Marion and Willie, went to breakfast and then checked in on Indy and it came to no surprise to either of them when they found him still sleeping.

The visas were ready but they felt that it would be best to leave Indy to sleep, as it seemed unnecessary to wake him. Besides, he really looked like he needed the rest. They were quite concerned about his injuries but knew that Indy was stubborn and in the end he would stop at nothing to find Short Round.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

It was late evening and Indy awoke suddenly. He gradually remembered where he was and the past days events. He'd being shot and Short Round had been taken. He had been admitted to the local hospital and treated for his injuries and vaguely remembered Willie and Marion collecting him from the hospital. They had taken care of everything and had sorted out things for him. Marion had changed his bandages and together they had reminisced about their adventures together in Egypt. He looked at the clock. It was late in the day. Indy was confused. Why hadn't they woken him this morning?

He got up and on the dresser were his clothes, which had been freshly washed and pressed. _They really know how to take care of a guy,_ he thought.

After a ten-minute shower, he dried and got dressed. His arm and shoulder were still very painful and so he put on the sling. He then wandered into the lounge, the main door opened and in came Marion, Willie and Selene taking and giggling. They stopped short when they saw Indy stood there.

"Indy!" said Marion.

"You're awake!" exclaimed Willie.

"Oh, Indy", Selene walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "How are you feeling? I've been really worried."

Marion and Willie smiled at each other and excused themselves.

Indy and Selene sat on one of the couches.

"I'm, uh, okay", he said, moving his arm. He winced. "Maybe not."

"Oh." She gently touched him on the shoulder and looked at him sympathetically.

"Maybe I should leave you to it. You must be exhausted."

"No", he protested. "Don't go. I'd really like you to stay."

"You need rest", she told him. "You know you should really be more careful."

She excused herself and left him pondering.

Willie entered the room.

"Well, that went well."

He looked up at her dejectedly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I think she's just concerned about your welfare. She probably thinks its best for you to get some more sleep."

"But, I've been out for hours", he protested.

"Indy. You've been pushing yourself too much and if you don't rest up now you won't be at your best when you go after the bad guys and rescue Short Round."

"Is that why you guys didn't wake me?"

She nodded.

"Okay", he held up his hands. "I'll be in the bedroom if anyone needs me."

She smiled slyly. "Is that with or without Selene?" asked Willie.

He glanced at her.

"Sometimes Miss Scott, you can be quite shocking."

He walked to the bedroom.

"With or without her!" he mumbled jokingly. "Hmn."

As he was about to remove his shirt, there was a knock at the main door. He went over to answer it.

It was Selene! He went bright red and could hear Willie giggling in the background.

"Uh, hi", he said, trying to sound suave.

"Just one more thing, Dr. Jones", she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Pleasant dreams and…" she put her mouth to his ear, "…did anyone ever tell you that you have the nicest eyes?" She left him standing there in the doorway with his mouth slightly open.

"Indy, you okay?" asked Willie.

"Uh, yeah. Fine."

God_. _The room had definitely gotten a bit warmer.

He turned to Willie.

"Hey, Indy. You might want a cold shower before you go to bed."

He just looked at her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

He was in Egypt, looking and studying Hieroglyphics. The air was very hot and dry, and as he breathed it in, his breathing felt constricted somehow. Now he found himself inside a pyramid and started walking through a tunnel. Down the end of the corridor was a mirror. Slowly he walked towards it and looked into it, studying his reflection. He saw himself as a thirty-five year old. Youngish. Then the reflection changed. He was getting older now, more lines appearing on his face…

Indy woke up with a start and ran a hand over his face. _Must have fallen back to sleep._

"That was some dream", he muttered and then he gradually remembered once more what the date was.

His birthday.

Indy went to the bathroom and purposely avoided looking at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't particularly feel like celebrating anything and it was bad enough that Short Round was missing. As he began to get ready, there was a knock at the door.

"Indy, are you all right?" It was Willie. "I heard yelling. Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine", he replied. "Except for that dream", he muttered under his breath.

After breakfast Indy returned to his room and Marion came in.

"Hi, there. It might be a good idea if you go and see Kabul."

"I was thinking about doing that, soon."

"Uh, what time do you think you'll be back?" she casually asked.

"In a few hours." He thought a moment. "Hey, why are you so interested?"

She shrugged.

"Just wondered that's all."

Indy had gone over to the hospital and had told him about the shooting and also that Short Round had been taken. Kabul told him that the Stones had been taken to Kampot in French Indo-China. He told Indy that Short Round might have also been taken there.

"You, must, must listen to me, Dr. Jones. This, this Richardson is very dangerous. What I'm about to tell you may sound a little, strange…"

"He's immortal", finished Indy.

"So you know. How?"

"My friend tried to kill him, and obviously it didn't work. How do I kill him?" asked Indy.

Kabul told him that he was unable to help him and warned him that Richardson was dangerous and with that, Indy left the room.

Some time later, Indy made his way back to the hotel. He wasn't sure but he had a funny feeling that Marion was up to something. She had been extra nice to him during breakfast.

He was still in pain from his recent injuries and had begun to feel tired lately. Despite this he thought that a bit of a walk might do him some good.

It was late in the day when he returned to his hotel room and did not expect what he saw when he got there.

He opened the door to his suite and was surprised by what he saw. The place was decorated with balloons and streamers and hanging up was a large colored banner, which read:

HAPPPY BIRTHDAY INDY – 40 TODAY!!!

He stood motionless, mouth slightly open. There had been some previous celebrations in the past, but nothing like this.

Then there was a sound of a door opening. He looked over and Willie and Marion came out of the adjoining door, both wearing black evening gowns, and each looking stunning.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" they yelled.

Indy didn't quite know what to say but then pointed a finger at Marion.

"You", he began. "I knew you were up to something. Confound it woman!"

He tried to keep a straight face.

"I've only got one thing to say to you. Thanks", he smiled at both of them. "Seriously, ladies. Thank you for all of the trouble that you went to decorate the place. It looks great. Now shall I order room service or is that already taken care of?" he asked.

"Not room service, Indy", said Marion. "Something even better. We're taking you out to dinner."

For a moment Indy was speechless but managed to croak out: "Okay."

He walked towards his bedroom door and then a thought struck him. He turned around to both of them.

"Wait a second. I don't really have anything appropriate to wear."

"No problem" said Willie, walking to the door and opening it.

Hung up was a black tuxedo, black pants, white shirt, the works.

"But where…? How did…?" he couldn't quite get the words out.

"Indy" Marion turned to him. You've got an hour."

One hour later, Indy was washed and dressed in a full tuxedo. He had shaved, and his hair was neatly combed.

He stepped out into the lounge where Willie and Marion were sat down and they couldn't help but stare as he closed the door. He looked, simply, well, fantastic.

"Shall we go then, ladies?" he asked smiling.

They took him to a restaurant, which not only served Nepalese food but also Indian, Mongolian and Chinese food. Halfway through the meal, from seemingly out of nowhere, Willie handed Indy a card.

"Well", said Marion. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Of course. I guess I just didn't expect it, that's all. First the room, then the tux, then taking me out to dinner. You must have been really worried when I was out of it for a few days."

Marion leaned forward, touching his right arm.

"Well, of course we were worried. Your injuries were pretty bad, Indy. Even for you. But we knew you'd pull through. You always do, Indy."

Marion wanted to say something as well.

"We just really thought you might need a bit of cheering up. We know that you're upset about Short Round, but we'll find him. I would also like to add that I am especially grateful for the fact that you saved my life. I was nearly killed."

Indy rolled his eyes. _Here we go again_, He thought. Okay, he did appreciate the fact that she was thanking him and she had not let him forget that she owed him one, but she let it slip to Selene how Indy had pushed her out of the way to stop her from getting shot. And while Indy was not exactly one to blow his own trumpet about such heroics, if he saw her again, she'd more than likely ask him about it. Even thought the girls knew, Indy was unaware that Selene had a crush on him and Selene had specifically told them not to tell him. If he did find out it would be a bit awkward for Selene, since she didn't quite know how to tell Indy just yet.

"Hey, can we just let it drop? Believe me, sweetheart. It's not a big deal."

Indy opened the card. It was signed by the girls, a few people from the hotel and Selene and Marion then passed him a neatly wrapped present, which he then opened.

It was a beautiful statue of an eagle in flight. Indy's spiritual guardian and protector.

"This is really something," he began. "Where did you find this?"

Marion glanced at Willie.

"Speechless, isn't he?"

Willie nodded.

He kissed them both on the cheek.

"Thank you very much. This has got to be the best birthday that I've had yet."

They ordered a bottle of champagne and after they had finished their meal, Indy said:

"Thank you for a fantastic evening. I really appreciate the effort that you both put in. I definitely feel better than I did when I woke up this morning."

"Why's that?" asked Marion.

He told them about the dream that he'd had.

"Well, it isn't over yet", said Willie.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We're taking you to the hotel bar. Hope your thirsty, Indy."

Indy eyed them suspiciously.

"What are you both up to?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair.

They both looked at him incredulously.

"Nothing", they both said in unison.

"We just think that you need to relax a bit", said Willie.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thought you were getting back at me because I dragged you to that palace a few years ago" he said.

"I'll never forget that place in a hurry. I think about it occasionally, and it scares me when I do. I'm just glad that I didn't have to go there a second time."

"I'm really glad I missed it the first time", said Marion.

They made their way over to the bar at their hotel and once there, found a table by the window. The raw sound of Blues filled the room, creating a mellow feeling. After drinking a few glasses of Pernod and lime, Selene entered the room and sat at the bar.

"Your secret admirer", said Willie to Indy teasingly. Suddenly she realised what she had said. "Uh, I shouldn't have said that"

"So, Indy. Enjoying your birthday so far?" asked Marion, trying to change the subject.

"Wait a minute", said Indy. "I'm not that drunk yet. What was that about a secret admirer?" he asked as he looked over at the bar and saw Selene sat there.

"What have you both been up to?"

They didn't reply.

"Oh no. You're not avoiding the question. Come on. Tell me."

"Well", began Willie.

Marion took over.

"She was just asking after you after she saw you the other night. Even though she rushed off, she was pretty upset, Indy. Let's say that she was very concerned about you."

More than concerned, thought Willie. She's really got the hots for him.

"Okay", he said slowly. "Just what have you been saying about me?"

"Nothing" said Willie. "Well", she admitted, "maybe just a few things. Why don't you go over and say hi?"

_Oh, just great,_ thought Indy.

At this point he was feeling slightly tipsy. Indy stood up and now the room seemed different. The voices that filled the room seemed to have gotten louder and his senses almost seemed sharper. Indy walked over the bar where he found Selene sitting down at the bar, drinking Gin and Tonic. She was dressed in a black evening dress and looked beautiful.

He ordered another drink.

Selene recognized the voice and turned to Indy.

"Dr. Jones. It's really nice to see you again. Special occasion?"

"Yeah", he sighed. "It's my birthday today."

"So I've heard" she said, looking over at the girls "You don't seem too happy about that. Well, if it's any consolation", she whispered in his ear, "I think you look very handsome in that tuxedo."

"Why, thank you."

Indy's cheeks reddened. He wasn't sure whether it was the Pernod or not, but things were getting very warm in here. Indy seemed slightly flustered, always did when women paid him compliments. He asked Selene if she wanted a drink and she accepted.

"Dr. Jones. I, was wondering." She paused for a moment. Would you like to dance?"

The floor was getting busy and he accepted. They stepped onto the dance floor and together; they seemed to drift effortlessly across the floor.

"I'm really sorry when I disappeared the other evening", she apologised.

"It's okay", he told her.

"So", she began. "Which area of medicine do you specialize in?" she asked.

Indy nearly laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't make it clear", he began.

She didn't quite grasp what he was trying to say.

"I bet you're a brilliant surgeon", she began.

"No, sorry what I meant is…"

"Let's see. You're here to find a cure for some disease. Sorry. I'm getting carried away. Please go on."

"I'm a professor of Archaeology and am here on an expedition."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I guess that when I heard the title, doctor, I presumed it was medicine."

Willie glanced across at Selene and Indy.

"Well, he seems to be getting on very well over there", said Willie.

"Lucky woman" they both sighed.

The music had ended and they decided to sit down and headed towards the table. Selene was fascinated by the sound of Indy's career.

"So, how long have you been an Archaeologist?" she asked.

He thought a moment.

"Oh, for about seventeen years."

"So you have your PhD and everything?"

He nodded.

Willie leaned forward.

"Oh, and that's not all. He can speak at least fourteen languages", she said smiling.

"Willie!" said Indy. "I'm sure that the lady isn't interested in hearing about that", he said modestly.

"Oh, but I am", said Selene, gazing into his eyes. "Please tell me."

"Okay", he began. "Let's see."

Ever since none other than T.E. Lawrence gave him advice when he was a young boy, when he visited a country, he had always tried to learn the language. Not to mention his father who taught him Greek, Latin, German and French when he was very young.

"English, obviously. French, Spanish, Italian", he paused. The Pernod seemed to be working and now the room felt as if it were spinning.

"Indy?" asked Selene. "Are you all right?"

"Yes", he replied. Just a bit dizzy from the…"

He blinked a couple of times. The room seemed to be getting warmer.

Indy then fell to the floor.

"Indy!" yelled Marion. She dashed over to him. They all did. Soon a crowd had gathered.

His hazel eyes fixed onto the three of them.

"Don't think it's the alcohol as such…" he slurred his words.

He really didn't feel good at all. Selene took his jacket off and unloosened his bow tie. Blood began to seep through his shirt.

He looked up at her.

"It's okay Indy. I'm a nurse."

"Gee, thanks. I hope I didn't bore you with my linguistics knowledge", he smiled, slurring his words slightly.

"Ssh. Don't try to talk. We'll get you back to the hotel soon."

He wasn't sure how this had happened. He thought that the wounds had healed and now his arm and shoulder were really beginning to hurt.

He closed his eyes and drifted.

"It's all right, Indy." "Oh no. I hope he's going to be okay."

Everything went black.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the bed in his hotel room. His shirt was off and someone was removing the bandages from his arm and shoulder. Slowly, he looked up.

It was Selene.

"Selene," he began. "Really didn't mean to collapse on you like that. How are the girls?" he asked.

"Oh, Indy. They're fine. And don't apologize. Your wounds haven't healed properly. They just need more time."

She bathed his wounds in salt water. It stung a bit and Indy winced slightly.

"Sorry."

She then put new dressings on the wounds, wrapping bandages around his arm, shoulder and chest.

"There. All done."

"Thanks. Great impression I made, huh?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry. It's fine."

"You probably thought it was the Pernod, right?" he asked.

"I think together with fatigue, your injuries, the heat and all that together with the alcohol, it had a bad effect on you. Oh, Willie also told me about when you got shot and how you saved her."

At that point Willie put her head round the door and smiled knowingly.

"Yes, I pushed her out of the way, but anyone would have done the same."

"Well", said Selene, packing up her stuff. "I think that was very heroic, all the same."

Indy smiled.

Willie then left the room leaving the door ajar.

_Well_, she thought to herself. _Here you are, alone with the man that you have a huge crush on. _She desperately wanted to kiss him. _Oh, for God sake, Selene! Just do it! _

Before Indy could say anything, she put her hands on his head and kissed him full on the lips.

Indy's eyes bulged in surprise and when she stopped he gasped.

"Sweetheart, you're one hell of a nurse. Do all your patients get the same treatment?" he asked.

"Only the good looking ones", she kissed him again.

Marion knocked at the door and entered.

"How's our patient doing?" she asked.

"Oh, not too bad. His injuries will take a few days to heal, but he'll be fine."

"Had us worried for a minute there, Indy."

"I know. My wounds just needed re-bandaging, that's all. Thanks for the meal and everything."

"Hmm, I think it was more than that, but it's no problem. I'll leave you to it. Get some sleep, Indy."

"Okay", said Indy. "See you tomorrow."

"Oh, and happy birthday. Hope that you enjoyed your 40th!" she said and then closed the door.

"40?" Selene was surprised. "Dr. Jones, I would have put you at about 35."

"Really?" he asked. "Look Selene. I appreciate you looking after me and I really enjoyed the evening, but it's been a really long and um, interesting day. I really enjoy your company but maybe you should get some sleep. It's gone one am."

She smiled at him.

"It's all right. I'd really like to stay a while, just to make sure that you're all right…"

"Selene thanks, but you don't have to do that."

"Indy, I want to, besides with the way things have been going lately I think you need a nurse around."

"Okay", he said, giving in.

"Right. Get in bed!"

"What? What's this?"

"Doctors, no nurses orders."

He sighed.

"Okay. Give me a minute to change."

"Damn, I'm going to miss that", she teased.

"Selene!" he exclaimed as she went out the door and she laughed as she closed it behind her.

She stepped into the lounge and Willie walked over to her.

"How is he?" she asked. "Maybe I shouldn't have suggested the drinks…"

"Don't worry. He's a bit fatigued and his wounds just need more time to heal. Apart from that, he's going to be okay."

"Thanks for taking care of it", said Marion.

"No problem. However, I'd like to stay with him for a while."

Selene walked to Indy bedroom and knocked and Indy shouted for her to enter.

She opened the door and Indy was now dressed in pajama bottoms and sat in bed. Lamps now lit the room.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"Yes", she replied, sitting on the chair. "Now you may remember, before you collapsed…"

"Just terrific", he cut in. "I remember now. I fell over. We were in the bar. Great, in front of all those people as well…"

"Hey, don't worry about that. People were just concerned, that's all."

"Sorry, you were saying" he said.

"You didn't get to tell me which languages you speak."

"Okay", he began. "English, Spanish, Italian, French, which I learnt a very long time ago. German, Greek, Ancient Greek, Latin, which my father taught me…"

"Wow." She was amazed. "I'm impressed. Any more?"

Indy thought a moment.

"Arabic, as I've spent quite some time in Egypt. Chinese, comes in handy when Shortie's about. Turkish, um Russian and Mandarin."

"That's amazing. Can you read any ancient languages?"

Cuneiform, Hieroglyphics and Sanskrit."

"That's fantastic. You get to go around the world, finding ancient treasures, displaying it all in a museum, while here I am, a nurse…"

"Hey", Indy cut in. "You save lives. That's much more important."

"Well, I guess so. And I did enjoy helping you out", she said, smiling.

"And" he said, "I don't always get to display all of my finds in a museum. Let's say there are sometimes certain, um, artifacts that don't always make it in a museum for everyone to see."

"Well, I guess", she said. "So, Dr. Jones. I imagine that you have traveled around a bit. Care to tell me where you've been. He told her that he'd been to Egypt quite a few times, hence the fact that he knew Arabic. Africa, Greece, Istanbul, Easter Island, India and Iskenedurun. He also told her about his experiences in China, and how he'd visited England several times. He had spent some time in South America, not to mention most of Europe. Gradually, he began to drift off and fell into a deep restful sleep.

Gently, she adjusted his pillow and covered him with the blanket. She then kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Indy", she whispered.

Selene switched off the lamps and left him to sleep, stepped into the main suite and closed the door. Marion and Willie were sat down and looked very tired to say the least.

"How is he now?" asked Marion.

"Asleep."

"And how did you manage that?" asked Willie, surprised.

"I just asked him to list all of the places that he'd visited around the world and he's been to so many that he drifted off."

"Great idea" said Marion.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll come over in the morning to see how he's doing."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next morning Indy woke with a slight headache. He was in his bedroom at the hotel and noticed the fresh bandages wrapped around his arm, shoulder and chest and gradually remembered what had happened last night. It was his birthday; the girls had taken him out for a meal. They had then gone to the bar downstairs. He and Selene talked and danced. He was telling her about the languages that he had learned and he had collapsed and was taken back to his hotel room where he had woken up to Selene changing his bandages. _Sure hope I didn't ruin anyone's night. _

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in", he called.

The door opened. Marion and Willie came in, Willie holding a tray.

"Good morning!"

"What's this?" he asked, curiously.

"Breakfast, of course. We didn't think you'd be up to going to get some, so we brought it to you."

He smiled.

"You guys, well, you both get better and better. Thanks."

"Oh, Selene was asking after you this morning."

He remembered their conversation from last night, and the way that she had kissed him…

"Right."

He went to get out of bed, and instead nearly fell onto the floor; the breakfast tray nearly going as well as the girls steadied him.

"Indy", said Marion. "You need to relax and take it easy. Why don't you sit down and eat breakfast. I'm pretty sure that it's not every day you get breakfast in bed."

"You're right there." he told her.

There was a knock at the main door and Willie went to answer it.

"Oh, hi Selene. Yes, he's awake."

Indy motioned to Marion to shut the door.

"Oh no! She can't see me like this" he gasped.

"And I thought that women only cared about their looks", she exclaimed. "Come out when you're ready."

Marion left him to it and shut the door.

Selene sat down on the couch. She'd had a fairly good night's sleep, drifting off after thinking about her and Indy's kiss. She had enjoyed last night and hoped that Indy was feeling better. She'd had breakfast and thought she'd go over to see how he was.

Indy himself was enjoying breakfast and was glad that Selene had come to see him. After he finished breakfast, he gradually got up and after a refreshing shower and clean clothes he felt better (well, almost).

Indy opened the door to the lounge.

Selene smiled when she saw him. He smiled back.

"Good morning, Indy. I hope that you slept well", she said, walking over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

He kissed her on the lips.

Marion and Willie looked at each other.

"How are your injuries?" she asked, still concerned.

"Better, thanks. I appreciate last night. But there's one thing I don't get."

"What's that?" she asked.

"One minute I was talking to you and the next minute, I was in dreamland."

The three women all looked at each other.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, call it a trade secret", said Selene, smiling.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm slightly outnumbered here? Women!" he exclaimed.

Later that day, Indy and Selene had spent some time together in the hotel, talking. They were in the garden discussing things when Willie ran over to them.

"Look. The visas! They've arrived."

"Great. We can start looking for Short Round", said Indy.

She ran off to find Marion.

"Oh", he realised. "Unfortunately, we have to leave."

"Where?" she asked.

"French Indo-China"

"But now, I don't want to leave."

He kissed her.

"I know", she said. "Would you mind if I came with you? I'd really like to if that's all right with the others."

Indy stood up.

"Believe me, they'll have no problem with that. Have you got a visa?"

"Yes, I have. I'm also taking some time off at the moment, so that's not a problem. I'd love to join you."

"That would be great. We'll have to think about leaving soon."

She nodded.

"Anything to help find Short Round."

That evening they were packed and ready to go to French Indo-China.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next afternoon  
Phnom Penh, French Indo-China

Indy, Selene, Willie and Marion stepped off the plane into the blistering heat of the afternoon.

"How are you feeling, Indy?" asked Selene, as they began walking to the airport.

Indy looked over at her and smiled; she was looking slightly fatigued.

"Better, thanks. And yourself?"

"Oh, fine Indy. Just tired."

She smiled. She was really glad that she was able to join them on the next part of their adventure. The plan was to get to Kampot as soon as possible. They had booked rooms at a hotel and they had had also hired a jeep together with camping equipment and food.

They had been travelling for most of the day. When the reached Tramkhnar Takeo, Indy stopped the jeep

"It's beginning to get dark now. It's probably best if we set up camp now", he suggested.

The others nodded looking very fatigued. A camp fire was made and after dinner, Selene excused herself.

"If it's all right with everyone, I'm going to turn in."

The air was thick with heat, and Indy and the others found it stifling.

After Indy had finished dinner, he walked over to Selene, who was sleeping in a hammock. She watched her for a moment and studied her face, her features. She looked so beautiful sleeping there. He gently kissed her on the forehead and she stirred slightly and then returned to the others and sat down.

As Selene slept in her hammock, the three of them sat looking out at the night sky glancing up at the stars.

"So" Marion asked. "Exactly how did you and Short Round meet?"

"Yes. Please tell us", asked Willie. "I never got a chance to hear the whole story."

"Okay" Indy began. "Six years ago I was in Shanghai on business."

SHANGHAI  
Late 1933

Gung Ho Bar

A man dressed in khaki's, a leather jacket and fedora was sat at the bar.

The smell of cigarettes, alcohol and Opium filled the air, and the bar was filled with the chatter of locals. Indy had just made an exchange with one of the customers, and was now talking with the bartender and enjoying a cup of ginseng tea.

A young Chinese Boy entered the bar.

Most of the patrons were either drunk or so high that they paid him no heed.

He had been following Fedora for some time and decided that it was time to make a move. The boys name was Short Round.

Short Round was ten years old and had traditional Chinese dark eyes and black hair. He wore a white New York Giants baseball cap and was dressed in casual cotton clothes. His parents were no longer alive and had died when the Japanese bombed Shanghai, and since then he began a very early career as a thief and pickpocket to survive. The young boy casually walked over to Fedora and was just about to try his pick pocketing skills. What he didn't realise was that the man's instincts were finely tuned to a point (Short Round was unaware that he had been in far more dangerous places than this one). Before he could react, the man had spun around in his seat, and grabbed his wrist.

"Key, kid! What're you doing?"

The kid looked as if he was going to cry.

"Real sorry, Mister. Mistake. Big Mistake"

He wanted to run but couldn't. His legs wouldn't move. Besides the man had him in a tight grip.

Indy brought himself down to the boy's level.

"Where are your parents?" he asked

"Parents dead", he said, his voice getting emotional.

"Died when Japs bombed my home, six years ago"

"I'm sorry. How old were you?"

"Four", replied Short Round.

"Please, let me go" he began to sound desperate.

Indy loosened his grip slightly and the boy ran off out of the bar and Indy ran after him. The boy was near and Indy cracked his whip, and caught the boy around the waist.

The boy froze in terror.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

Indy reeled him in.

"What's your hurry, kid?

"Let me go!" he repeated.

"You're not in trouble, okay?" Indy told him, unfurling the whip from the boy and coiling it back up.

This time, the boy didn't run

"Listen, do you need a place to stay?" asked Indy.

"No. Not at moment. Sometimes have place to stay at Uncle's House."

He usually used a room where his Uncle Wong lived.

Short Round began to walk off.

"Wait. What's your name?"

"Short Round", the boy replied as if he was proud of that name.

"Your real name?" asked Indy.

The boy hesitated for a moment.

"Wan Li, but I prefer Short Round", he said, defiantly.

Indy nodded and held out a hand.

"Indiana Jones of Princeton University."

Short Round took his hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"University! You Professor?" He asked

Indy could see that he'd got his attention now.

"Yes, of Archaeology"

"So, you Doctor?" asked the boy.

"Yes, that's right"

"You mind if I call you Dr. Jones?" he asked.

"Sure. You can call me Indy if you like."

"You from America, right?"

Indy nodded.

"Holy smokes!" exclaimed Short Round who was excited by the prospect of the big country.

"America! Really want to go there! That's real great place!"

"Listen, Shorty." I don't know about you but I'm real hungry. How about something to eat? My shout."

The boy's eyes lit up. It was difficult finding food at the best of times.

"You bet, mister!"

They went to a restaurant and Short Round's eyes lit up when he saw the place. He had never been anywhere like this before. Indy had told him that he could order anything that he wanted and Short round was amazed. He felt as if it was his birthday.

As his uncle Wong was out of town Indy asked Short Round if he wanted a room at his hotel. Unfortunately, there were no more rooms available but Shortie didn't mind as he was in awe of the hotel.

There was a great big fountain in the middle of the foyer and people wandered round in smart clothes. Indy showed him the room where he was staying and told the boy that he had to go out to meet someone and that he was more than welcome to stay here for the rest of the night.

Short Round sat down on the big couch, his eyes wide with wonder and nodded at Indy left. Shortie wandered round the room taking in different sights. He looked out of the window at the street scene below, one that he was very familiar with. He looked at the big four-poster bed and realised that he was getting quite sleepy as it was well past 12 am. He led down on the couch and fell fast asleep.

When Indy arrived back at his hotel room, he wondered for a moment where the young Chinese boy had gone and then saw him led on the couch, fast asleep. Indy did not have children of his own, but one day he got the feeling he would. He found a spare blanked and covered the boy with it. He then sat on the bed and watched him sleeping for a few moments, before going to bed himself.

After meeting, they became very good friends despite the obvious age difference.

Indy liked Short Round. He was a good kid and even though he'd stolen food, Indy understood, as he had to support himself in some way or another. Short Round just wanted to get on in life but had the disadvantage of lack of money and no parents to support him. Short Round likewise had grown very fond of Indy and was fascinated by his career and the fact that he had travelled to so many exotic places. He loved hearing of Indy's adventurous tales (much to the insistence of Short Round asking Indy to tell him a story) and Short Round longed to go one with Indy, even if it was just to go to an archaeological dig. He wanted to travel around and see more of the world. He also admired Indy for his strength of character and confidence he carried around with him and was amazed by his linguistic abilities. The fact that he could speak Chinese was neat too. As the months had passed, he'd almost seen Indy as a sort of father figure, as his own father was no longer here and he definitely wanted to be like Indy when he grew up.

One adventure had taken place in Guyana, in South America. Short Round accompanied Indy (with much persuasion from the boy) and saw his first excavation and nearly got himself killed, but Indy had managed to grab him just in time before the beam in the floor gave way, but unfortunately it was Indy who fell, and was knocked out unconscious. The archaeologist had lost consciousness for a few days, suffering from serious concussion and Short Round had stayed at the hospital the whole time. The nurses had become quite used to seeing this young Chinese boy asleep on the chair with an opened book resting on his lap. Short Round had made some prayers to various gods and deities to request that Indy wake up soon, and the next day, he did just that and was moved when he learned that the boy had stayed by his side the whole time. Short Round was eternally grateful to Indy for saving his life and promised to be his loyal bodyguard forever.

Willie began to whimper slightly.

"What's wrong?" asked Indy.

"It's just, I'm really worried about him."

"Hey", soothed Indy. "He'll be fine. You remember what he was like when we tried to escape from Pankot. He might only be young but I'm pretty sure that he can take care of himself."

She nodded.

"I guess you're right."

_At least I hope I a__m_, thought Indy.

Willie and Marion went to sleep. Indy stayed up thinking about Short Round.

He remembered the time when they were in Africa, Indy had gone through a series of intricate tunnels to find the Gem of Kiwirose. Indy had told Shortie to stay at the entrance. After a few minutes, doing his best to avoid poisoned arrows and traps. Indy had nearly made it to the room holding the gem. Then Shortie had suddenly appeared.

"What are you doing here, kid?" asked Indy. "It's dangerous. I asked you to wait for me at the entrance!" _Kids!_

"I know", said Shortie, panting and out of breath. "But bad guys come. I come to warn you."

Indy sighed. _Oh great!_

"Thanks, kid", said Indy as he ran to the other room and snatched the gem. "Sorry that I yelled at you. Just didn't want you get hurt, that's all", he said, as they made a dash for the exit and made it out just in time as the entrance slammed shut behind them.

Selene couldn't sleep. She'd had a bad dream and was upset about Short Round. She hoped that they found him soon. She got up and saw Indy sat by the dying campfire. She got up and went over to him.

"Hi Indy."

"Oh, hi Selene," he whispered. "Didn't realise you were up."

She sat down next to him and slipped an arm around his waist.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine. Just thinking about him. Just wished I could have grabbed him before they took him."

"I know. It's not your fault. Do you think he's going to be all right?"

"I think so. He always gave up a fairly good fight that one, but the sooner we find him, the better I'll feel."

The next morning Marion was the first to wake up. She looked around and realised that everyone else was still asleep. Selene and Indy were asleep in each other's arms.

After breakfast, after packing everything in the jeep, they began their journey once more to Kampot. Selene was driving and Indy was sat in the passenger seat with Marion and Willie sat in the back, both feeling exhausted and took the chance to catch up on their sleep.

"They're out for the count", said Indy, gesturing towards the others.

Selene looked in the rear view mirror.

"I see what you mean. How long do you think it'll take for us to reach Kampot?" she asked.

"I'd say about ninety minutes to two hours. Why, do you want me to take over the driving?" he asked, smiling.

"And what's wrong with my driving?" she asked sarcastically.

"Nothing at all. In fact, I think you're a very good driver."

She smiled.

"Thanks. You know, Indy, ever since I met you, my life has become very interesting. Does this sort of thing happen to you all the time?"

Indy paused.

"Happens to me all the time!" he exclaimed.

It had taken them just over an hour and a half to reach their destination. Selene had parked the jeep, as she could drive no further.

They had run out of road.

Marion yawned, as they got out of the jeep.

"Hmm, and I was just catching up on my beauty sleep."

Indy turned to her.

"Why? You don't need to. You're beautiful already."

"Aw, Indy", she said.

"Indy, you're just a big flirt", said Willie.

"Sorry", he said, looking over to Selene and Willie. "You're both very beautiful as well."

"Oh, he's so sweet." Said Marion, sardonically.

"And girls, let's not forget charming."

Indy looked at them.

"You won't be saying that when you have to hear what I'm about to say. Here's the thing. I've been thinking about things. I think it would be best if I went to find Short Round and the three of you stay here."

He was immediately met with a barrage of comments.

"Indy!" exclaimed Selene.

"No way, Jones!" said Marion.

"That's not fair", protested Willie.

Selene stepped forward.

"Now Indy, you know what they say. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned', and you've got three women here. I definitely think that you're outnumbered, don't you girls?"

They nodded.

"But, I don't want any one of you to get hurt", he insisted.

"Indy", said Selene. "That's very noble of you and it's very brave of you to go by yourself, but we think that you may need someone to watch your back." She ended her statement with a kiss.

"Okay", he said, holding up a hand. "You win."

As they began their walk, Marion said: "Ah, I knew he'd give in. Soft touch."

"You just have to say the right thing to them and they're putty in your hands", said Selene, walking on past them.

"Selene!" exclaimed Indy, walking past Marion and Willie, and catching up with her. "I can't believe you. I…"

She laughed.

"Indy, did anyone ever tell you how cute you are when you're angry?"

He just looked at her.

Half an hour later they reached a path and ahead lay The Temple of the Stones.

They paused for a moment, gasping for breath. Humidity surrounded the area, and it would have been silent if it weren't for the birds squawking in the distance and the sound of animals moving around. Moments later, they reached the entrance and entered. It was now very dark and Indy lit a torch, and the others followed. There were torches on the walls and Indy lit some of these as he went. They walked further and Selene tripped over something, falling hard onto the ground.

"You okay?" he asked, helping her up.

"I think so. Thanks."

She tried to walk.

"Great. I think I may have twisted my ankle."

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"Not very well, but I'll do what I can."

He nodded and they all continued walking. They now appeared to be in some kind of catacombs and they followed the tunnel, which seemed to go around in a spiral.

"Perhaps we should call out Short Round's name", suggested Willie.

"No", said Indy. "If an enemy is near, it'll give us away. Let's just keep quiet for now until we find him."

They continue on. They came to the end of the corridor and below them was a circular room. Despite the fact that a few torches lit the room, it was still very dark. Indy stumbled, dust and rock falling down from the ceiling into the room.

"Who there?" asked a faint voice.

Indy recognised the voice.

"Short Round. Are you okay? I'm coming to get you."

"Indy! I feel real bad. Very tired, and hungry."

Indy looked for a way to get down. He spotted a beam on the ceiling and unhitched his whip.

"Hold on, Shortie. I'll be down in a minute", he shouted down into the room.

"Okay", said the boy, sounding completely exhausted.

Indy cracked the whip and it snagged the beam. He ran off the edge of the ledge and swung out. He then moved down the whip and jumped to the floor. He then cautiously walked over to Short Round. The young boy looked completely exhausted.

"Shortie."

Indy began to untie the ropes that were binding Short Round to the chair. When Indy had finished Short Round slumped forward.

"Is he okay?" yelled Willie.

"Not great," replied Indy. "But he's going to be all right."

"Do you want me to come down?" shouted Selene.

"If you could, that would be great", he told her.

Before he could say anything, Selene had already jumped off the ledge, grabbing the whip in mid air and began to move down it. She jumped to the floor.

"Miss me?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, that was pretty amazing", he said.

"You were pretty remarkable yourself," she told him.

"Thanks."

Selene bent down and checked Short Round over.

"I don't think that there's anything broken, as such. He's very dehydrated and it looks as if he hasn't had any food for some time. We need to take him to the hospital."

Indy nodded.

Indy shouted up to the others that he and Short Round would meet them both at the entrance.

"Now we've got to find a way out of here", said Indy as he released the end of the whip from the beam, coiled it up and attached it to his belt.

He and Selene looked around and Short Round rested and they then found a small opening at the other end of the room.

"Looks like we'll have to crawl out of here", said Indy, crouching down to Short Round.

"Can you make it, kid?" he asked.

Short Round nodded slightly. He didn't look good at all.

"I, I think so. So tired", he whispered.

"I know", said Indy.

"But, I try."

"Good."

Indy helped Short Round up and as they approached the wall, Indy got down on his stomach and began to crawl down the tunnel. After a few minutes of crawling, Indy asked:

"You okay, Shortie?"

"Sort of. Me getting very tired and legs hurt."

"Won't be long now", Indy told him.

"How about you, Selene? How's the ankle?"

"Oh, it's hurting a bit, I'm all right, Indy."

"I think we're near", he said.

He crawled forward and pulled himself up into the room. Moments later, the others joined him and Short Round looked as if he was barely able to stand.

"Where are we?" asked Selene, as Short Round slumped to the floor.

"Me really want to get out of here", gasped Short Round.

"We will, soon. I think this is an altar room. We just have to…"

Suddenly, a rumbling sound gradually began to fill the room and was quickly getting louder and louder. The floor began to crumble as Indy and Selene fell to the ground. The ground then began to give way and the three of them fell through a large hole in the floor.

Indy landed on the ground of the room below and Short Round fell, landing on top of Indy. Short Round and Indy got up, just as Selene fell and screamed. Indy caught her.

She gasped.

"Thanks", she smiled. "Are you both all right?"

"I'm perfect", said Indy, placing her on the ground.

"But I think our friend here is fit to…"

Just as he said that, the boy collapsed and Indy caught him and put him over his shoulder. Selene began to search for an entrance.

She found what looked to be like a door, brushed away some rocks and dirt and found some sort of handle hidden in the door. She pulled with all of her strength and it opened. Brilliant sunlight shone in through the door and Selene and Indy blinked at it for a moment, their eyes adjusting to the light. They stepped out and around the corner came Willie and Marion.

"We waited", said Marion. "Wondered where you got to."

The three of them were covered in dust and dirt.

"What happened?" asked Willie.

"Let's see", said Marion. "You fought several bad guys", she said as they began to walk. "Defeated the enemy, dodged spikes, deadly traps and bullets, found the artefact…"

"Nah", said Indy. "The floor just gave way…" he walked on, carrying Short Round.

"That's it?" she asked. "Well, I'm thoroughly disappointed in you, Jones." she said and carried on walking.

Some hours later, Selene stopped the jeep outside of the hospital, located near the hotel. Marion and Willie were fine, but Indy, Selene and Short Round were covered in dirt. They all got out and Indy walked up to the hospital, carrying Short Round in his arms. He walked inside, the others following. Indy walked through the corridor and a doctor approached them.

"My goodness. Are you all right?"

"This boy needs emergency treatment", said Indy. "My friend here thinks that he may be suffering from dehydration.

"What happened?" asked the doctor as he asked a nurse for assistance.

"He was taken a few days ago and we've only just found him like this."

"I see", said the doctor as a stretcher arrived. The doctor and two nurses put Short Round on the stretcher and wheeled it down the corridor into a room. As the nurses transferred Short Round from the stretcher to the bed, the doctor turned to Indy.

"Do you require any medical assistance?" he asked.

"No I'm fine, really. Just a few bumps and bruises."

"And your female companions?"

"They're fine except for Selene who has twisted her ankle."

"All right. We'll get that seen to. We'll sort out your young friend, his name?"

Indy told him.

"If you'd like to come back in about fifteen minutes, you're more than welcome to visit Mr Round."

Indy nodded.

As Selene's ankle was being bandaged up, the doctor approached Indy, Willie and Marion.

He told them that Short Round was suffering from dehydration as well as malnutrition and it appeared that he hadn't slept properly for days. The boy had, naturally, fallen to sleep, but they were told that they were welcome to see him if they wished. He also mentioned to them that he would like to keep him in for observation for a few days, at least.

The girls insisted that Indy go first and the archaeologist found himself entering the room and sitting down next to his young friend. Short Round was led in bed fast asleep, and looked completely exhausted. Indy was relieved that he, rather, that they had found him. He went over to him and gently stroked his head.

Selene appeared in the doorway.

"Hey. How's everything?" she asked, entering the room.

Indy slowly got up and went over to her.

"Fine, you okay?" he asked, looking at her bandaged ankle.

She winced slightly.

"Oh this? It's fine."

Some time later, Marion and Willie entered the room and Indy and Selene exited the room so that they could get to see Short Round.

"You thought that you were going to lose him, didn't you?" asked Selene.

"The thought had crossed my mind", he admitted.

"C'mon. Why don't we go", she said.

"But I want to stay here", protested Indy.

"Indy, you've done all you can. There's nothing else we can do at the moment."

He sighed, tiredly, running a hand over his face.

"I guess you're right."

After the others joined them, they all headed back to the hotel.

Indy took a long bath. He was used to crawling around in tunnels and caves, but right now he was just glad that they'd found Short Round and he was safe in the hospital.

Selene was also glad that he had been found, ran a shower and stepped out off her filthy clothes, leaving them on the floor.

Indy really wanted to visit Short Round again but was unable to, due to the restricted visiting hours. Indy had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock at the door. It was Selene. She was wearing a green evening dress and looked great.

"Hi Indy."

"You look beautiful", he said, and kissed her.

She blushed.

She stepped into the room and he closed the door.

"Thank you. You look very nice yourself."

Indy was wearing black pants and a white shirt, together with a dark grey bow tie. He grabbed a black jacket from the chair and put it on.

"Thanks."

"Are you ready for dinner?" she asked.

"Almost, but first", he took her in his arms and they kissed.

"Mmm", she sighed. "I'm really pleased that I joined you on this trip", she told him.

"So am I."

They left the hotel room and walked into the restaurant and went over to where Marion and Willie were sat.

"Well, don't you both look smart", said Willie.

Selene thanked her as she and Indy sat down.

"Well, I know that Shortie's not here, but I think that this calls for a celebration", said Marion who then ordered a bottle of champagne.

A while later, everyone was beginning to feel slightly tipsy.

"Okay, I have an ideal", said Marion. "We go out, all get drunk and whoever wins everyone buys that person a drink."

"That's me out", said Selene. "I'm not exactly a big drinker."

Marion looked at Indy.

"Oh no. I remember the last time we tried that, and it nearly killed me", he said.

"Tell me the story behind that one day, will you?" asked Selene.

"Oh, I will."

After everyone had finished they headed to a bar nearby called Tinker's Bar. Marion began to drink shots and then moved onto Vodka. The others declined and stuck to drinking spirits.

"I hope they know what they're doing," said Selene to Indy.

"Marion does. She can hold her drink quite well, or at least she could a few years ago."

As the night went on Willie decided to give up, as she knew her limit.

"Aha, said Marion" her voice gradually getting louder. "Who's nex… next?"

"I think you've got us there", said Indy. "C'mon sweetheart. I think you've had enough."

"No way", said Marion, slurring her words. "I've only jus… started."

They all left the bar and Marion turned round.

"Just one, one more."

Indy stopped her.

"C'mon, Marion. Time to leave it."

"No", she protested.

With that he picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Lemme go, Indy!" she yelled.

"C'mon kid. Enough!"

As they approached the hotel, Willie and Selene opened the door for Indy and the hotel Clerk was more than surprised to see the eminent Dr. Jones carrying a half-drunken woman over his shoulder.

"Can I have my key, please? Oh, and hers as well." He said jerking a thumb in her direction. "Thanks."

After taking the elevator up to their rooms, Selene got out at her floor.

"I'll leave you to it." said Selene, kissing Indy on the cheek. "Goodnight, Marion", she said looking at the now drunken former bar owner.

Indy and Willie took Marion to her room and Indy put her on the bed. He stood by the window and looked out as Willie changed Marion's clothes and put her into bed.

"Ohh", moaned Marion. "My head. It hurts."

Indy, turned, smiled, walked over to her bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart", he whispered.

Indy and Willie then left the room, closed the door and left her to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Two days later Indy picked Short Round up from the hospital and the doctor advised that the boy stay in bed until he had recovered. Indy took him back to the hotel and as soon as Short Round lay down on the bed, he was sound asleep.

In her bedroom, Selene gradually woke up. She couldn't go back to sleep so she got up, got dressed and decided to wander round the local market stalls by the hotel. She crossed the road and thought about perhaps buying something for Indy, when she saw a black car screech to a halt. It stopped and then two men got out and before she had a chance to react, both of the men grabbed her. She was about to yell out, but she felt that no-one would be able to hear her, let alone help her. She put up a struggle and tried to break free, but it was no use. Her silk scarf fell to the ground as she struggled in vain with the men and then they bundled her into the car and closed the door and then the car sped off. One of the doormen of the hotel had just happened to glance across the street, and just realising what had happened, ran over to the scene and picked up Selene's scarf and headed back to the hotel.

There he went to the reception desk.

"They've taken Miss Rogers", he told his colleagues.

Indy who was just walking down the steps to the lobby overheard the conversation. _Oh no, Selene!_ He walked over to the man.

"That's Selene's scarf. Who took her? Do you know where they were going?" he asked, frantically.

The man described the men and the car. "They said that time is short. That the temple cannot wait."

"Thanks!"

Indy ran up to Willie's room where she and Marion were and quickly told them what had just happened.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Willie.

"I have to go, now", said Indy, as he went to his room and gathered his things.

They followed him.

"No, wait", said Marion. "We're coming with you."

"No, it's too dangerous", he said.

"Indy!" yelled Willie. "You can't go by yourself. I won't let you."

"Neither will I, Jones", said Marion.

He thought a moment and nodded.

"Fine, but we don't have much time."

They drove the jeep to Kampot, this time, finding a closer path to the temple.

"I hope she's all right", said Indy, his voice wavering slightly.

"She will be", said Marion.

"How's the hangover?" he asked her.

"Don't ask. Sorry about last night."

"It's okay, no problem."

They reached the entrance, Indy stopped the jeep, and turned to them.

"Perhaps you should both wait here."

"Are you sure?" asked Marion.

"Yes."

Indy found another entrance entered, lighting a torch as he did.

"Indy!" Someone called his name. It was faint, but he could just about make out the voice.

It was Selene. _I'm coming, sweetheart_,he thought.

He followed the path to a door and opened it and what he could then hear was a noise. A noise all too familiar to him.

A hissing sound.

_Snakes__! Just wonderful! _He thought, sarcastically. Slowly, he opened the door. The floor was almost covered with snakes and at the end of the room was another door.

"Indy! Can you hear me?" the voice called.

"I'm here", he shouted.

"Be careful", she yelled back.

He lit a torch. _Okay, Jones. Here goes. _Slowly he walked through the room being very careful to avoid upsetting any of the reptiles. A snake looked over at him, it's reptilian eyes shining. Indy shivered. _I remember now why I hate these guys so much, _he thought. He reached the other end of the room and opened the door. There at the other end of the room tied to a post, was Selene.

"Indy!"

He ran over to her and undid her bounds.

"Oh, Indy. I knew you'd come!"

She kissed him.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm all right. A little bit shaken up. We've got to get out of here, but this is a dead end", she told him.

"I'm afraid that there are snakes in the next room", said Indy.

"I know. Hey, I thought you hated snakes."

"I do", he said. "Hey, how do you know that? I never told you."

"No, but Marion did."

"Oh great. Is there anything else he hasn't told you about me?"

"Yeah, the fact that you're really good at rescuing people."

"Thanks."

Indy picked Selene up in his arms and walked towards the roomful of snakes.

"One piece of advice", he told her. "Don't look down."

Indy carried her through the room being extra careful not to walk on a snake or trip up over one. He shivered once more, as sweat began to bead on his forehead.

"Are you all right, Indy?"

"Absolutely terrified. Apart from that, fine."

"I appreciate it, you know", she told him. "You're very brave. Facing a phobia can be quite a difficult thing to do."

They reached the end of the room and Indy placed Selene down on the ground.

"Tell me about it."

He was shivering.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess I don't like reptiles that much. C'mon, lets get out of here."

Indy began to walk down a corridor and she followed. Moments passed and Indy paused. Selene wondered what was going on.

"What is it?" asked Selene.

"The stones. They're here. I just know it."

Minutes passed and Indy approached the entrance of a room. He through the doorway and there, displayed on an altar, were the Sankara stones.

Three of them.

Indy was confused. Where had the other one come from? He picked them up and put them in his Mark VII shoulder bag.

Selene stepped forward.

"Indy. You found them."

"Didn't you think that was too easy?" asked a voice.

A man stepped out. He was tall and looked like native to the country.

"The others are waiting by the main exit", whispered Indy into Selene's ear. "Run!" he yelled to her, and she ran towards the exit.

"Never mind", said the man. "I don't need her."

"Mind telling me who the hell you are?" asked Indy, his temper rising.

"My name is Hashengi. I have had an interest in the stones for a long time. I knew Kabul would talk and he would lead you to me."

"Why Selene?" Indy asked.

"I was going to use her for a sacrifice", he said, taking out a sharp knife. "But in the end I couldn't use her."

"So you were just going to leave her for dead! And what do you mean you couldn't 'use' her?"

"Ideally, the ritual needs a woman who has not given birth."

Indy muttered under his breath.

"I don't understand. Selene?"

"Ah yes, didn't she tell you that she was once pregnant with a child. You obviously don't know her that well, Dr. Jones," he taunted.

Indy had heard enough.

Indy flew at him and they wrestled with the knife. He kicked it out of Hashengi's hand. Then, something hit Indy on the back of the head and he fell down, unconscious.

Selene really didn't want to leave Indy at the temple but she knew that she had to. Besides, from what she had seen of Indy so far, she was pretty confident that he could take care of himself. She really liked him a great deal and just hoped that she wasn't wrong about him.

Indy gradually woke up, shaking the cobwebs from his brain. He realised was sat in the back seat of a truck and that his hands were bound. Hashengi was in the front of the truck and another man was sat next to Indy and had his gun. The jeep began to move, gradually picking up speed. _Got to think of something, fast, _thought Indy, his mind racing. His Mark VII was on the passenger seat of the jeep and Hashengi held the sack up.

"Looking for these?" he asked as he put the bag back on the seat.

Indy glared at him.

"Ah, I thought so." He began to start the engine and drove on.

"Where are we going?" Indy asked.

"That's not your concern", said Hashengi.

Indy kicked out, hitting Hashengi in the back of the head. The jeep swerved and Hashengi cried out, trying to regain control of the vehicle.

Selene had reached to the entrance and found Willie and Marion there, waiting and asked if she was okay.

"Fine", she gasped. "Indy's is trouble, though."

They heard the sound of an engine, followed the sound and came to an area with shrubs. They ran to the shrubs and bushes and pushed them aside just in time to see the truck swerving and zigzagging about, and noticed a familiar figure sat in the back.

Indy.

"Oh no", whispered Selene. "Where are they taking him?"

The three of them just stood there and stared.

Indy was now wrestling with the man sat next to him.

Indy managed to kick him out of the jeep, and the man screamed as he fell out, landing on the hard ground. Indy dove forward at Hashengi, his ropes almost off.

He tried to grab the sack but Hashengi pushed him away. He fell forward, the jeep now going in a zigzag direction. The jeep was fast approaching some oil drums.

Indy looked ahead and his eyes widened…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The jeep crashed into the oil drums and a deafening explosion filled the surrounding area, parts of metal, debris and tyre exploding into the air.

"Oh no", yelled Marion. _There's no way he could have survived that,_ she thought.

Willie and Marion stared at the scene of carnage in disbelief.

Was Indy really dead?

No one could speak. Selene had collapsed on the ground in floods of tears. They all comforted each other. Willie was crying and Marion who tried to be strong and hold back also began to cry.

Marion was the first person to speak.

"He thought that he'd lost me once in Egypt, but I never expected to lose him…"

"I also thought I'd lost him once to that cult in India", said Willie between sobs.

"Oh no! I can't bear it!" exclaimed Selene, getting up to go towards the jeep. The others grabbed her, stopping her. She fought back for a second or two.

"Selene, I'm sorry. It's no good", said Willie.

Selene slumped down onto the ground, utterly defeated.

"Oh no", said Marion. "How are we going to tell Henry and Brody, not to mention Short Round? The university and the museum…" her voice trailed off.

"I don't know", sobbed Willie.

"He was just trying to get the stones to the museum", sobbed Selene.

"Hey", soothed Marion, trying to console them. "His memory will not be lost. He died a hero."

"I know. He rescued Short Round and myself from that horrible temple", cried Selene.

"He did at that", sobbed Willie. "He was always doing heroic stuff. One of the other things I liked about Indy was his selflessness."

"That's one of the things I always liked about Indy as well", cried Marion. "And his fantastic personality. It was like no-one else's." She paused a moment, the waves of hurt washing over her. "What are we going to do?"

Indy couldn't understand what was going on. Everything was black. He struggled to open his eyes and he gradually opened them and found himself lying in some bushes.

_What's going on?_ _How did I get here?_ He thought. This sure didn't feel like the afterlife as every part of him hurt. He tried to move and his arm hurt but he couldn't move it.

He guessed that it was broken or fractured.

He managed to move slowly. His head throbbed and his body felt as if it were on fire.

_The girls._He had to find them.

He dragged himself across the ground. He hoped that they weren't to far away.

The three women were still sat there, talking about Indy.

"I was thinking before this happened that I would like to visit Indy in the States, see the university where he worked…" Selene's voice trailed off.

Unbeknownst to them, Indy had nearly reached them and they didn't know as they had their backs to him.

"I miss him already", said Selene.

"I miss the wit", said Marion.

"And the way he always gave a look of determination and how he would stop at nothing. It was that look in his eyes he gave, and you knew he would fight back until the very end."

Indy crawled behind them and was about to say something, but couldn't seem to get a word in.

"He could be really sweet sometimes", said Marion.

"The way he knew so much about everything, not to mention his knowledge of all those languages", said Willie.

"And he was so good looking. I remember when I first saw him", added Selene. She sighed. "Oh, I had such a crush on him and now he'll never know the way I was feeling about him just before we hit it off."

She sighed again.

"And that fantastic smile…" began Marion.

Indy decided that he had to say something.

"Aw, guys. I didn't know you cared so much. Really I'm…"

"Uh", the three of them said in unison.

Selene turned round and could hardly believe her eyes.

"Indy!" She scrambled to her feet and went over to him.

"You're alive!" she grinned.

He smiled back. He was led on the ground, on his stomach.

"Just about", he said.

Selene turned him round, helping him to sit up, supporting his head on her lap.

Willie and Marion couldn't believe it. They too went over to Indy and began to kiss and hug him.

"Woah ladies! Perhaps I should pretend to be dead more often!"

"Indy!" scolded Marion. "Don't you dare say that!" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"We thought," began Willie "we thought you were dead!" she finished.

"For a moment there, so did I."

Selene looked at him.

"Oh Indy, I…"

"I'm really sorry, Selene. I…"

"Oh, it's not your fault. I really thought I'd lost you."

She noticed that his left arm didn't look quite right.

"Your arm", she began.

"Oh this? I'll be okay. Think it might be a fracture."

She was horrified.

"A fracture. There you go again, so blasé."

She stood up.

"You're pigheaded, stubborn, unbelievably reckless…"

She crouched down to him.

"Probably the most wonderful man that I have ever met!" she said, kissing him full on the lips.

Indy returned the kiss, and gasped.

"Now", she told him. "Let me look at that arm. I'll try to do something temporarily until we get you to the hospital."

"Y'know, I'm so glad that you're a nurse. Hey, I think that your patient needs another kiss", he smiled.

"Dr. Jones. I think that this is a bit more important, don't you?"

Marion and Willie had gone to find the jeep. Marion got in the drivers seat and Willie sat next to her. Selene helped Indy get into the back and Marion drove off, Indy's head resting on Selene's shoulder.

She had made a makeshift sling for Indy's arm and as Marion drove, she took of Indy's hat and caressed his forehead with her hand.

She watched him as he slept.

He was a very handsome man and as his slept she couldn't help but think that he looked quite innocent.

She would be happy though when they reached the hospital, where there, they get Indy treated and then spend some time at the hotel. She was so glad that he was alive and it was great that he was sat here, right next to her, even if he wasn't up to talking right now. She could hardly believe that Indy was not dead, considering what had just happened.

They finally reached the hotel and Selene was insistent that Indy went to the hospital, but he was confident that Selene would be able to sort out the fracture.

As they went in though the entrance of the hotel Short Round ran to Indy as he staggered towards him.

"Dr. Jones!"

"Shortie. What are you doing out of bed?"

"Oh, me get bored lying in bed. What happen to your arm, Indy?"

"A fracture. Nothing that Selene can't handle."

Selene smiled.

"I'm glad that you have so much confidence in me. Short Round, tell Dr. Jones that he needs to go to the hospital."

"Maybe she right, Indy. She nurse. She know about that kind of thing", said Short Round.

"At last. Someone is listening to me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad that's settled", said Selene. "I'm taking you to the hospital, right now."

"But Selene. I'll be okay."

Selene told him that if the fracture isn't X-rayed and set correctly from the start, that there would be a danger of it not healing properly and that some fractures can take weeks to heal if they are not properly set."

By this piece of knowledge, Indy decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Short round Willie and Marion went to their rooms and Selene took Indy to the hospital. He limped up the steps, wincing slightly.

When the reached the entrance, she turned round to him.

"Poor Indy, you really are suffering there. I'm sure that you'll be all right after they've sorted you out."

He smiled.

"I guess you and Short Round have a point."

After the doctor had set Indy's fracture and made a cast for his arm, a sling was made for him.

Selene helped Indy back to the hotel and took him up to his room.

"Let's get you out of these clothes" Selene told Indy, as he put his things on the chair.

He sat on the bed and she sat next to him. Carefully, she removed the sling, his jacket and shirt.

She prepared the bed and then Indy got into the bed and lay down, wincing as he did.

Every now and again he would wince in pain but he seemed to be gradually drifting off to sleep.

She removed his boots and gently covered him with the blanket. She was about to leave when he stirred slightly.

"Selene?" he asked.

She turned round.

"Yes, my darling?"

"So, what's this I hear about a crush?" he smiled slightly.

"You heard that?" She blushed slightly. "And exactly how much did you hear?"

"Oh, most of it."

"Sorry I never told you. I wanted to. Maybe I was just being silly, I…"

"Selene. I would never say that. I'm actually quite flattered."

"So you don't think that I'm acting like some schoolgirl, then?"

"Not at all. I think that you're a fantastic, beautiful woman."

"Oh, Indy. That's sweet."

She leaned down and kissed him.

"Sweet dreams, Dr. Jones. I'll leave you to get some rest."

"Oh, one more thing", he said. "The sack that I left on the chair. Look inside. Take care of them."

She went over to the chair and found the sack, picked it up and looked inside.

The Sankara stones. Three of them.

She turned to him.

"Indy. You got them!" she was elated.

There was no reply. Indy was fast asleep.

Selene took the sack to Marion and Willie, who were in Willie's room.

"He got them! He bloody well got them!" said Selene.

"And he never told us!" exclaimed Willie.

"We never asked", said Marion.

"I think we were so ecstatic that he was alive, we simply forgot," said Selene.

"Wait until Marcus sees these. And what Indy went through to get them", said Marion, holding one up. "He'll be real pleased."

"That was pretty close", said Willie.

"I really thought I'd lost him", said Selene. "Well, I'll say one thing for him. There's never a quiet moment when Indy's around."

"She's learning", said Marion to Willie.

"Hold on", said Marion, taking another look inside the sack. "There are three of them?"

"Uh?" said Willie.

There was a knock at the door and Shortie barged into the room.

"Hey, ladies!", he gasped. "Richardson was here. Tried to kill Indy, but I alert staff. He gone now."

They raced to Indy's room with the stones. A member of staff was outside Indy's room.

"Is he okay?" Willie asked the man.

"He's very tired, and in some pain. This boy alerted my staff and possibly saved Dr. Jones' life."

Short Round beamed.

"Well done, Shortie", said Selene, as the man departed. "You're definitely going to be just like Indy when you get older."

Short Round smiled.

Willie rolled her eyes.

"God help us!"

Marion laughed.

"Oh, I don't know. Another Indy. Could be fun."

She slowly opened Indy's door. Indy was awake and sat up in bed.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Indy", said Selene as they stepped into the room.

Indy looked at Short Round.

"Hey, I owe you one, kid. Thanks."

"No problem, Indy!" he smiled.

"How are you feeling?" asked Selene.

"I've felt better", he told her.

"Well, aren't you a dark horse, Indy", said Willie.

Indy looked confused.

"The Stones!" she held up the bag. "You got them, and you never told us!"

She went over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Forgot to tell you in all of the excitement."

"Marcus will be so pleased", said Marion.

"It doesn't end there", said Indy.

"Why?" asked Selene.

"I have to find Richardson. I have to kill him. He told me to go alone."

"But Indy, you're not well enough to…" Selene began.

"Then help me find a way to destroy him."

"What I want to know is, where did he get the other one from?" asked Marion.

"From the river in India?" suggested Willie.

"Highly unlikely", said Indy. "Look, we have to do this tonight."

Everyone began to protest.

"Look guys, we don't have a lot of time."

Selene sighed.

"All right. Have it your way. God, you're so stubborn."

He grinned.

"Would you have me any other way?" he asked.

Later that evening, Marion, Willie, Short Round and Selene ate in the restaurant. After she had finished, Selene took some food up to Indy and they talked for a while.

"Selene?"

"Yes Indy?"

"Hashengi said something about you having a child. Is it true?"

"Oh, Indy." Selene began to cry.

He put his good arm round her shoulder and comforted her.

"Hey", he soothed. "It's all right. You don't have to tell me."

"No. That's okay. I want to. I've wanted to tell you but I'm not sure, what I mean is, I thought that you might not want…"

"All right. Please, tell me, but only if you want to."

"I was married a long time ago. I got pregnant, but I, I lost the baby during childbirth…"

"Oh, Selene. I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's all right. I wanted to say something earlier but it has been one thing after another."

"It's okay. I'm really sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"And please don't worry. I certainly don't think any less of you."

He changed his tone to a more lighter one.

"And as for the three of you saying all that stuff about me when you thought I was dead…"

"Exactly how much did you hear?" she asked.

"Uh, more or less all of it. So you think I'm sweet, huh?"

"I never said that", she protested.

"That's true I suppose. You never told me that you had a crush on me. You certainly kept that one a secret."

"Well, I couldn't exactly tell you the way I felt about you."

She moved closer.

"I'll bet that most of your female students have crushes on you."

"Some of them leave me little gifts."

"Uh-huh."

"And others leave me notes."

"Are any of them pretty?"

"Pretty, but not as beautiful as you."

They kissed, slowly at first and they began to pick up speed. _He's definitely one hell of a kisser, _she thought, as they came up for air.

"You certainly have got nice eyes. I thought that about you when I first saw you enter the hotel", She told him.

"You did?" he asked. "I didn't see you."

"When I saw you, I guess I felt so sorry for you when I saw that gash on your forehead."

"So, that's why you're here. You seem to go for the accident prone guys like me; that's probably why you became a nurse", he teased.

She put her arms around him and hugged him gently. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Oh Indy, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I've just had an idea."

Selene had helped Indy to get ready and put the sling round his arm. Then she went to get ready herself and had arranged to meet everyone in the hotel lobby after dinner.

Marion was ready and went to the lobby.

Willie was waiting there.

"Hi. Any sign of the others?"

"Not yet."

Shortie arrived and then Selene and Indy came over, Selene holding the sack of stones.

Indy had decided to leave his hat behind and besides he couldn't put the jacket on due to the fact that his arm was in a cast.

"Now, is everyone ready?" he asked.

"I think so", said Willie. "Indy, are you sure about this? I mean, how are we going to…"

Indy gestured for her to lower her voice.

"Oh, sorry. Okay, let's go."

They walked out to the jeep. Selene got in the drivers side and Indy got in the passenger seat, while the others got in the back.

"Indy", said Willie.

He sighed.

"Yes Willie?"

"I'm just thinking that. Well, what I meant was…", she began, trying to find the words.

Short Round glanced over at her.

"Oh, you think that because Dr. Jones fracture his arm, he give up? No way lady! Not Indy! He never give up. He fight until end. Blam Blam."

He made a gesture of invisible pistols with his hands.

"Well, Shortie. I'm sorry", said Willie. "You're right. Indy will come through." She clasped a hand on Indy's left shoulder. "He always does."

Indy smiled.

"Thanks guys. I'm touched. I really appreciate your confidence in me."

Selene started up the engine.

"Okay", she said. "Here we go."

After about an hour and a half of driving, they arrived near the Temple of the Stones. Indy was still quite tired and fought furiously to stay awake.

He looked over at Selene and smiled, thinking about how much she had gone through since she'd joined them and she had coped admirably. After this was over, he really wanted to keep in contact with her. She was definitely one of the strongest women that Indy had ever met and he admired her very much.

The jeep stopped and everyone got out.

Indy's arm was throbbing and hurt a great deal, but he pushed the pain aside as they began their journey to the temple.

Indy as usual went first. Short Round went next and the others followed after him.

They reached the entrance of the temple and Indy lit a torch. They began the descent into the temple; the air smelt dry and musty. Indy led them to the room where he had found the stones. The room was very dark apart from a few lit lamps, which flickered, and made shadows dance across the walls.

A robed figure which seemed to come out from the rock, stepped out from the wall.

"So you came", boomed the voice.

It was Richardson.

"But you did not take my advice. You bring her", he moved his hand up and jerked it toward Selene, who was thrown back into the wall.

"Selene!" cried Indy.

"And these two as well!" he yelled.

Richardson gestured to Willie and Marion who were thrown through the air and landed on the floor, groaning. He walked over to Short Round, put his hand underneath his chin and moved his head from side to side.

"As, this one has spirit."

"Leave him alone!" yelled Indy. "God damn it! I told you that I needed to come alone!" he yelled to the others.

Richardson pushed Short Round to the ground. The boy looked up in terror as Richardson pulled down the hood of his cloak. His face was different now. He looked old and haggard as if he was drained of energy.

He grabbed the bag from Indy.

"Ah, the stones. I must have them now. I need strength!" he yelled.

Indy went for Richardson but Richardson was a lot stronger than Indy. Richardson pushed him and Indy fell to the floor, yelling in pain. Then Richardson went over to the altar and took each stone out, placing them on the altar.

"At last. I can almost feel my strength…" he turned to the others.

Gone.

_No. Where?_ he stopped.

Something was wrong. The stones. They didn't seem to be glowing very much. He looked closer. He grabbed one of them and smashed it to the floor. It was made of plaster and instead of diamonds, crystals spilled out onto the floor.

"No!" he screamed, his voice piercing the air.

They had bolted as soon as Richardson walked over to the altar.

"We have to destroy one of these stones", Indy told them.

"But Indy. Which one?" asked Willie.

"I don't know. I'm trying to work that out."

They had hidden in a room while Indy tried to figure out which stone to destroy. Suddenly, the door flew open.

It was Richardson.

He raised his hands and the room was lit with torches. Short Round gasped.

"Oh great," said Willie.

"What now?" asked Marion.

"I'm working on it!" yelled Indy.

Richardson moved his hand about and torches came flying off the walls, narrowly missing Indy and the others. Selene screamed.

"We've got to do something!", she yelled.

Richardson strode over to Indy, grabbing him and pinning him to the wall. Richardson's eyes now seemed to be turning a shade of red.

"Now, Dr. Jones. What have you done with the real stones?"

Indy stared at him.

Richardson hit Indy on his bad arm and the archaeologist yelled in pain.

"I ask again."

Selene had crept up behind Richardson and smacked a rock over his head.

"Great", said Indy. "Don't forget, he's immortal."

"I know," she said as Richardson pushed her to the ground.

Anger welled up inside of Indy.

He hit Richardson across the face and Richardson hit him back.

"Very noble of you, Dr. Jones but I grow tired of this."

He went over to Short Round and grabbed him.

"Tell me or he dies."

He grabbed Short Round with such force that the stones rolled out from Short Round's jacket pockets and onto the ground.

"Good. Now were getting somewhere", he held them up.

The girls jumped out and pounded Richardson with rocks and he went down.

Short Round tossed the stones to Indy who then began to smash one with a rock. He could only do this with one hand due to his other arm being out of commission, so Short Round ran over and helped him. Selene also ran over to help him, then Willie and then Marion.

"I sure hope you picked the right one, Indy", said Willie.

"Trust me", he gasped.

Richardson got up and staggered over to them. They gave the stone one more bash and it broke and exploded. Richardson stopped dead.

He threw his arms into the air and screamed. He caught on fire, yelled, flesh flew away and a skeleton remained. All of them stared as the skeleton of Richardson exploded into a thousand pieces. The room started to shake and a loud boom shook the whole place and everyone fell to the ground.

Short Round woke up and groaned. The others seemed to be out cold. Selene and Marion stirred. Then Willie woke up.

She was led on her stomach and was facing Indy who was also led on his stomach.

His eyelids fluttered open and he smiled wanly.

Willie looked at him.

"But, how. How did you know, Indy?" she asked.

"Oh, call it an educated guess." He said; he slumped to the ground, exhausted.

They all returned to the hotel feeling completely exhausted. They were all really hurting and Indy especially who was in a great deal of pain.

Selene who insisted that Indy see a doctor, took him to the hospital and sat in a chair while the doctor examined him.

"Make sure he gets some rest", the doctor told her.

"Oh, don't worry. I will. He can be stubborn at the best of times, although I'll do my best."

Short Round was sat in the train carriage, which gradually began to take them back home. Willie and Marion were slumped next to him.

Opposite, were sat Indy and Selene. It had been quite and exhilarating adventure, but Indy was glad that it was over and he was even more relieved that he would be returning to the museum with the two Sankara stones. Selene was also glad that it was over and was glad to be part of the adventure, even though it had left them all exhausted.

She looked over at Indy. He was the one who had gone through the most to get the artefacts and now he looked as if he could sleep for a month. He had taken a few blows to the head, had been shot twice and had fractured his arm, which was still in plaster and was in a sling that was tied round his shoulder. _Poor guy, _she thought, looking over at him. _The only thing he'll want to do when he gets back is sleep. _

She sidled up to Indy and gently pulled him toward her; took of his hat and lay it down beside her. She rested his head on her shoulder and gently caressed his forehead.

He smiled and lapsed into a deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

They'd arrived in New York a couple of days later.

Short Round had returned home, Marion and Willie stayed at Marcus' house and Selene had spent some time at Indy's house.

As Indy had still been in pain from the events of the past few weeks, (and his arm was still hurting) Selene had called a doctor. The doctor had told her that the fracture had been set quite well and he prescribed some strong painkillers for Indy and told her that he needed to rest.

When the doctor had left, Selene had gone upstairs and advised Indy that he get plenty of rest and she ran a hot bath for him. After the bath, Indy had gone to bed and had not gotten up for two days.

Selene had spent some time with Willie and Marion at Marcus' house. On the afternoon of the third day, Selene returned to Indy's house and went upstairs to the bedroom, where Indy was sleeping. She opened the door and closed it behind her. Indy was led in bed, fast asleep, his arm still in a sling. He was definitely in need of a shave.

She went over to him, almost not wanting to wake him. He not only looked exhausted but she so very much liked to watch him sleep. She went over to the bed and sat on the edge, placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him.

Nothing.

She shook a bit harder, not wanting to hurt him.

"Indy, wake up. Indy come on. I've got something to tell you."

She shook his head.

"Hey, Jones. Wake up!"

Indy could hear his name being called. He struggled to open his eyes, as it seemed like a great effort to do so. He gradually opened his eyes and was slightly disorientated. For a moment he was unsure of where he was. Then he realised that he was in bed in his own house, and a very beautiful redhead was shaking him awake.

"Indy!"

It was Selene.

"Wake up. The Sankara stones are being put on display in the museum, this evening. Come on, you've got to get ready."

He opened his eyes, fully and looked up at her groggily.

"Uh, wha…"

"C'mon Indy. Get up sweetheart!"

"What? But I thought I'd dreamed about us getting the stones?"

"You, Indy. You got them." She grinned. "Listen, you've got to get up."

"What? How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"For almost three days."

"You're kidding."

"When I got back I called a doctor and he checked you over. He said that you needed plenty of rest. So, I've been spending the past couple of days with Marion and Willie at Marcus' house. I really like Marcus. He's really nice."

"How is he? Haven't seen him since I left for India."

"Oh, he's fine. He was concerned about you, though. Oh, I also met your father, who has also been quite concerned, as well."

"I see." said Indy, as he got out of bed.

"Why don't you have a nice long shower?" she suggested, leaving the room.

"Oh, and Indy?"

"Yes?"

"Even though the beard makes you look ruggedly handsome, you really do need a shave."

He glanced in the mirror and hardly recognised himself as he ran his hand across the forest of stubble that was now a beard.

"Tell me about it."

Selene went downstairs to prepare some food and Indy stood in the shower for about twenty minutes, letting the hot water ease his aching muscles.

After, he shaved and felt better than he had in a long time. His arm was still hurting and every now and again, he would get a twinge of pain.

After he dressed, he ambled downstairs and could smell cooking. He walked into the kitchen and Selene was preparing dinner. Vegetables and various pots and kitchen utensils were scattered about on the work surfaces. She turned round.

"Hi Indy. Thought you'd be hungry when you woke up. Don't mind if I use your kitchen?"

"Mind? Of course not. I'm starving."

"I thought you'd say that."

Selene had laid the table. She served up a fantastic meal consisting of minted lamb and sautéed vegetables.

"Mmm. You are a fantastic cook, y'know." Began Indy, complimenting her. "Definitely a woman of many talents."

She smiled.

"Thank you Indy. Well, I managed to wake you up, at least", she said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I must have gone straight to sleep when I got back."

"I know you did. I helped you into bed. Don't you remember?"

"Vaguely", he told her.

After they had finished dinner, Selene stood up.

"Well. I hope you enjoyed that. I'm going to get ready for later. My things are at Marcus' house. See you later", she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks for dinner. It was great", he called after her.

The American Museum of Natural History  
Later that evening

The party was beginning to get quite busy now.

The Sankara stones were displayed in the centre of the room, in a glass case, a soft light glowing on them. There were quite a few other people here and stood talking were Marion and Willie, both dressed in black evening gowns. Short Round was dressed in a tuxedo and was with his friend Jasmine. Henry and Marcus were deep in conversation, and a man walked over to Marion. It was her Editor.

The press had also just arrived.

"Hello, Marion."

"Hello, Jack."

"Willie. I'd like to introduce you to my Editor, Jack Collins. Jack, this is Willie Scott."

"Willie Scott. My goodness. You're the famous singer."

She smiled.

"Yes, I am."

"Perhaps Miss Ravenwood could do a story about this, your next show, perhaps."

"Oh, I don't know", said Marion. "I don't think I'm ready…"

"Oh, that's a shame. Because I was going to promote you to Assistant Editor."

She gasped.

"You're kidding. I'd love to accept. That is, if the offer still stands."

"Of course it does. I was only joking."

The others couldn't help but overhear.

"Congratulations, young lady" said Henry. "Very well done."

Marion smiled and thanked him.

A colleague of Marcus' and whispered in his ear.

"Indy's here", he said to the others. "I'll be back in a moment."

He fought his way through the crowd and walked through the double doors, closing them as he went. He walked out of the museum and went over to Indy's car. Indy stepped out, looking extremely smart, wearing a full tuxedo. He had shaven and his hair was neatly parted.

"Marcus. How are you?" asked Indy. "Sorry I never got the chance to see you when I got back. I was not in the best condition."

Marcus put on a straight face.

"Indy, I must speak with you. It's very important."

They began to walk.

"So, what is it?" asked Indy.

"I will, um, tell you when we get inside, Indy."

"Okay."

"So, how have you been Marcus?"

"Oh, just fine. It's nice to see you back in one piece", he told Indy.

They walked down the hallway and they stopped at the double doors.

"So, Marcus. What gives?"

"Well-" he began.

"Look, Marcus. If it's about those term papers that I haven't graded yet, I was…"

Marcus threw the doors open and there were flashing lights as the press took photos of them.

"What's going on?" He looked at Brody. "Marcus, I thought that…"

"It's all right, Indy. It's nothing urgent." Marcus couldn't help but smile.

Both of the men stepped into the room and the press backed off to give them some breathing space.

"Marcus, you knew!"

"Of course he did," said Marion as she walked over to him.

"How are you Indy? You're looking better."

"Much better", said Willie as she overheard.

"I am, thanks. I slept for about three days straight."

"We know", said Willie. "Selene told us."

"Well Indy", said Marcus. "I understand why you never came to see me right away. From what these ladies tell me, you weren't in any fit state to visit anyone. And I would like to take this opportunity to say very well done, Indy. You managed to bring back the Sankara stones, and from what the rest of your party tell me, it wasn't exactly easy. From what I hear, you went through quite a, how shall we say, rather a lot of scrapes."

Henry came over and embraced Indy.

"Well, son. Sounds like you really had quite an adventure. I want to tell you that I am very proud of you Indiana, and I'm sure that your mother would say the same thing, if she were here today."

Indy didn't quite know what to say.

"Thanks dad. I really appreciate that."

Short Round came over with a young lady.

"Dr. Jones! Great to see you. This is Jasmine."

Indy smiled.

"Please to meet you Jasmine. You look very pretty this evening."

She blushed.

"Thank you Dr. Jones. You look very smart."

He thanked her, excused himself and went over to speak to Marcus.

"Short Round", said Jasmine. "I really like Dr. Jones. He's sweet. But I really like you, even more because, well," she gazed admiringly over at Indy. "He's nice, and he knows so much about everything, but, well you're about my age, if you see what I mean."

She kissed him on the lips, smiled and went over to get some punch. Short Round couldn't believe it. His first kiss. He just stood there, gobsmacked. Indy smiled and went over to him.

"What I do now, Dr. Jones?" he asked.

"Just relax, kid. Take it as it comes."

Short Round nodded and joined her.

A photographer from Marion's paper asked Indy and Marcus if they would like to have a photo taken with the latest additions to the museum and they obliged and just at that moment, the doors opened and Selene was stood in the doorway. She was dressed in a blue evening gown her hair up. Indy stared. She looked simply stunning. She smiled and began to walk toward him.

"Well, Dr. Jones. You look very handsome in that tuxedo."

He smiled.

"Well, Ms Rogers. You look simply fantastic", he told her.

She thanked him.

They went over to get a drink.

She looked into his eyes.

"Indy, I just wanted to let you know that I thoroughly enjoyed the adventure. I admit, sometimes it was hard, and there were times when I felt like giving up but I have to say, you just kept me going. I also want to tell you that I've decided to stay around in the States for a while. I may even be looking at a place working in the local hospital."

Indy smiled.

"That's great. Anywhere in particular?" he asked.

"Oh, there's a place in New York. You see, I know this Archaeology professor"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I believe he teaches at the university near here", she said, smiling.

"I see." Indy moved closer to her. "And does this Archaeology professor love you as much as I do?" She gazed into his eyes.

"I don't know. Why don't you try and find out?"

He stepped closer, took her in his arms, looked into her eyes and kissed her.


End file.
